The Story of My Life
by PJO fanfics379
Summary: Peyton is a daughter of Aphrodite with an unknown past, she lives on Olympus because her father left when she was a baby and Aphrodite was forced to take care of her. Join her crazy and unexpected journey of finding out who she is and learning about her mysterious past. Updates daily. Review. Percabeth, Jasper, Nico/OC, Frazel, and slight Charisse.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

My name is Peyton. And I'm a demigod. I know it sounds far fetched. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me, I wouldn't even believe me. But it's true. My mother, she's a Goddess. And my dad, well I didn't know much about my dad, but I do now and you'll learn more about him later. I didn't meet him till I was 17. So I grew up without my biological dad, but I still had lots of "dads". I don't want to say to much so I'm just gonna start the story. Lets start from the beginning...

I fell in love the way you fall asleep, slowly then all at once~ Hazel Grace

Chapter 1:

Meet my mother: Aphrodite the Goddess of Love and Beauty. I know what ur thinking "Peyton the tomboy is a daughter of Aphrodite?! *GASP*" And the answer is yes, I didn't believe it either, I have nothing in common with her. But she's my mom and all of my "family" confirms it too. I didn't know this story until I was 15. I had been asking my mom questions about my father, how she met him, where he was now, her love story basically. I ended up memorizing the story, my "aunt" told me bits and pieces but this is the whole story, right from the beginning...

Third person pov:

One day, Aphrodite was sitting on the shore of a beach when a man came and sat down next to her. She was surprised but all men find her intriguing, so she knew he was probably there to try and hook up with her or something, he smiled at her and introduced himself. His name was Tristan McLean. She smiled back at him and introduced herself. He struck up conversation with her. They kept seeing each other for 2 months, and they grew close. They knew everything about each other. Their likes, dislikes, pet peeves, strengths, weaknesses, everything. And soon Aphrodite got pregnant. It was unplanned but both of them were joyful when they found out. And she realized that she was in love. He wasn't another fling to her. He was her true love. Her one and only, and no one could change that. Aphrodite gave birth to twins, 2 beautiful baby girls, Peyton and Piper. And she couldn't ask for more. She was happy. But everyone knows that all good things must come to an end.

**A/N I'm sorry it's so short, I'll post the next chapter. Please review, I enjoy hearing people's opinion. **


	2. Chapter 2

The world is not a wish granting machine ~Augustus Waters

Chapter 2:

One day Aphrodite was called to Olympus, she thought it must be important because usually the Gods don't bother her while she's on vacation. So she told Tristan that she had a meeting to go to for work and that she should be back later, he said ok and kissed her, Piper and Peyton giggled, Aphrodite smiled and kissed them both on their foreheads and left the house. She appeared on Olympus in the palace room, all the gods were sitting on their thrones and looked grim. Aphrodite wondered what was going on, she sat down and Zeus started to talk. "Aphrodite, you have spent far to much time with that man, and you know your oath, your time with him is over, you need to come back home." Tears glistened in Aphrodite's eyes, she sobbed and said "But I can't! I have 2 daughters to take care of! Please you can't make me leave them!" Athena came over and hugged Aphrodite, she said soothing words and glared at Zeus, but he looked unmoved. "Fine. I'll give you 1 week, that's it. You do whatever you have to do in that 1 week because after that you get no more time and your coming home." Aphrodite managed to calm down a bit and thanked Zeus for giving her some amount of time, even tho it wasn't much. "Whatever. Meeting dismissed, " Zeus said and walked away. Poseidon came up to Aphrodite and hugged her, he said, "This must be one of Zeus' good days, that's the most time he's ever given you with someone!" Athena snorted and said bye to Aphrodite, she had to go work on battle plans with Artemis. Poseidon sighed dreamily "Athena is soooo pretty!" He said dramatically. Then he turned all serious and looked at Aphrodite and said "Are you sure your gonna be alright? Because you didn't say anything about Pothena and I just pretended to compliment Athena. And you never shut up about Pothena so I know something's wrong." Aphrodite laughed slightly but it sounded a little forced, she nodded and said "yeah I'll be fine I just don't know how I'm gonna leave Tristan"

Poseidon squeezed her hand and said "You'll get through this just like you did with many others, it'll be fine. It's the same thing, you like them, get pregnant, have the child(ren) then you disappear. You've done this before, we all have." Aphrodite shook her head, "This time it's different. He isn't another fling or affair, he's my true love. I love him. And even thinking about leaving him hurts me. But I have to do it. And that's not fair, having to do something you don't want to do. You know how I'm feeling, you went through this with Sally and Percy. You had to leave them although you didn't want to." Poseidon nodded his head, "I understand and this time it's gonna be hard, but you have to get through it." Aphrodite nodded and said "I know." She said bye to Poseidon and flashed out of the palace room and into her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The marks humans leave are to often scars~ John Green

Chapter 3:

Aphrodite had one week. One week to act normal, to act like nothing was bothering her, although something was. One week to convince herself that she would be able to leave her family behind. One week. You know when ur waiting for something to happen at the end of the day and it feels like forever. Well that's what Aphrodite was going through. It felt like forever. And in her case, it was good and bad. Good bc she had more time to spend with her family but it was also bad bc everyday the guilt got bigger and bigger and she couldn't stand carrying it around. And the sad part about it was that she knew that she was gonna have to carry around guilt for the rest of her life. Guilt for leaving Tristan to take care of 2 newborn babies.

•••time skip to Saturday•••

When Saturday came around, Aphrodite couldn't take it anymore, she was to anxious. She had to leave early. She didn't want to look at Tristan the whole day but she had to act like usual. She couldn't mess up this close to leaving.

•••time skip to the evening•••

After dinner Tristan went to watch a movie in the living room, Aphrodite put the babies to bed and went to watch the movie with him. After about an hour, Aphrodite announced that she was going to bed, she turned and kissed him good night but as he was pulling away she hesitated for a bit. She didnt want her moment with him to be over. But she went up to her bedroom, and got in bed and pretended to be sleeping. She waited until Tristan fell asleep, then she tiptoed down the hall to the girls nursery. She kissed them both on their foreheads, and went outside to the backyard. She had only taken 3 steps to the gate when she heard footsteps. She stopped and turned around, she gasped and stumbled back in surprise when she saw who it was. It was Tristan. He looked confused and asked her what she was doing outside, Aphrodite sighed and thought "I could just tell him that I was getting some fresh air, I mean I don't look like I'm leaving" but she knew that wasn't the right thing to do. She felt guilty again, she couldn't stand looking at him, he had a concerned look on his face. Seeing that face, Aphrodite broke down in tears. She surged forward and sobbed into his shirt. He was even more concerned now, but he comforted her and said soothing words. He brought her inside the house and sat her down on the couch. He disappeared into the kitchen, and when he emerged again he was carrying 2 mugs of coffee. He handed one to Aphrodite and she thanked him quietly. He looked at her expectantly, obviously waiting for an explanation. She sighed, "I'm leaving you," she said flatly. He looked shocked. Then he turned angry. "WHAT?!," He screamed. Aphrodite flinched, he had never yelled at her before, it scared her, she didn't know what to do. "TELL ME WHY!" He yelled. "I'm not allowed to be with u." Aphrodite said. "YOU DON'T NEED PERMISSION TO BE WITH SOMEONE! WHAT ARE YOU FIVE?!" Aphrodite knew he wouldn't understand, and he never would, but the sad thing was she couldn't even try and explain herself. "I'm sorry," was all she said. "YOU SHOULD BE! YOU'RE BEING SELFISH! ALL YOU WERE DOING WAS THINKING OF YOURSELF! WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT ME WHEN YOU DECIDED TO LEAVE? YOUR JUST A LITTLE SELFISH BRAT!" He spat that last sentence at her. She couldn't help but feel like it was true. One of the babies started to cry, but before Aphrodite could get up and check on her, Tristan was already on the move to their room. She sat back down and curled into a ball and cried. She sobbed until she had no more tears left. Then she realized Tristan hadn't come back down. She wondered if he had fallen asleep or something. So she climbed upstairs and went to the babies room to see if he was there. When she reached the room, she got quite a shock. There in the crib was Peyton, but no Piper. Aphrodite ran to her bedroom, looking for Tristan, the truth still not hitting her. When she got there, she went ballistic and checked everywhere, but they were no where to be found. She sat on a chair and looked at the wall in shock. Then it finally hit her. Tristan ran away with Piper. And what she was feeling right now, was the exact same feeling that Tristan was gonna feel when she left. It was the feeling of nothing. She was numb. She felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it felt terrible.

**A/N sorry I took so long to update, I went on vacation with my family and they had no wifi at the hotel. But I promise to make up for it. Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

It's better to know the hard truth than a pleasant lie~Unknown

Chapter 4:

Aphrodite grieved for the rest of the night and into the day. The only thing she did that whole day was feed Peyton and put her down for a nap. The rest of the day she just stared at the wall and grieved. Nothing else. She didn't even realize when Hades walked in her bedroom holding Peyton. Hades started shaking her shoulder and waved his hand in front of her face, she looked at him just realizing that he was there. He told her that he needed to take her home, she nodded her head, grabbed Peyton and flashed to the palace room. All the Gods were on their thrones, obviously waiting for her. She walked to her throne and sat down, the Gods didn't look surprised to see her, but did look surprised to see Peyton. Zeus was the first one to speak, "Um, Aphrodite who is that?" Aphrodite didn't realize he was talking about Peyton, she looked blankly at Athena. Athena motioned towards Peyton, realization dawned on Aphrodite's face, and she said, "This is Peyton," and waved the baby's hand at everyone. Zeus forced a smile and said, "I know who she is, but what is she doing here?" Aphrodite told them the whole story, most of the goddesses swooned when she described Tristan. But none of them looked happy at the end of the story, they all shot her pitied looks. She pretended not to realize, she didn't want their pity, she wanted to go to her house and just be with Peyton, nothing else. Zeus cleared his throat and said, "Um well that is a very... Interesting story and I'm sorry for ur loss Aphrodite, but we can't keep a child on Olympus." Aphrodite knew this was going to happen and she already planned for it, "Well if u don't let my daughter stay here, I'll tell everyone what u did last week at the party, do u really want everyone to know?" Zeus' eyes widened and darted around the room nervously, "Alright, she can stay. Meeting dismissed," he said hurriedly and flashed out of the room. Athena smirked and walked over to Aphrodite, she asked what Zeus did at the party. Aphrodite shrugged and said, "He always does something at parties, I just gave it a shot. It usually works for Hera so I decided I'd use it." Athena chuckled and said, "It's good to have u back, we really missed u." Aphrodite smiled slightly, "It's good to be back," she said.

**A/N here's the next chapter, I'm going to be posting the next 2 chaptera after this too. Remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Peyton's life growing up-

Peyton had been living at Olympus for a year and nothing much had happened. Aphrodite handed Peyton over to Athena, its not that she didn't love Peyton she did but every time she saw her all the hurt and pain came back. So Peyton lived with Athena, but was taken care of basically all the gods and goddesses. Poseidon taught her how to swim and blessed her with the ability to breathe and control water, Hermes took her on his business trips and even let her deliver mail to some of the gods, Zeus taught her how to make a storm and control air, Persephone taught her how to garden, Artemis taught her how to hunt, Apollo even let her drive his car (even tho she was only 2 at the time, but Apollo doesn't really listen to directions. He's really... free spirited. But that's what they get for letting him babysit), Dionysus taught her how to make wine (she was banned from it, but she learned), Hephaestus taught her how to build and to be a blacksmith, she got to visit the underworld with Demeter when she went down there to check on Persephone, uncle Hades showed her how to summon a skeleton army plus she loved everyone and got to spend time with all of her "family". Except one person, Hera. One time Hera watched her, and she came back acting like a spoiled bitch, she was snapping at ppl left and right, everyone was surprised by her actions. Then at dinner, Apollo got up and spilled Peyton's drink all over her, she got really upset and started sprouting out f-bombs. All the gods stared at her, shocked. They had never heard their precious little angel say any kind of word like that. They asked her where she heard those words, and guess who she said, Hera of course. They marched over to Hera's temple and gave her a "talk". Lets just say that Hera wasn't seen for a looong time and she wouldn't be babysitting Peyton anytime soon. But besides that Peyton lived her life like any normal child would, growing, learning, and getting in trouble. Lots of trouble. She was actually known for her pranks and tricks. She was the little trouble maker, she did pranks with Hermes and Apollo mostly, but sometimes Poseidon would do them with her, but that was rare, he especially didn't like doing pranks on Athena, he hated it when she was mad at him. But Peyton played tricks all the time, and on everyone, even Athena. She would get yelled at but never punished all she had to do was make these big round eyes at them and whatever they had to say was forgotten. She was a trouble making good child, if that makes any sense. Then when she hit 10 years old, Zeus called a meeting that involved her. She ran to the palace room. When she got there, she gave Poseidon a small smile, hugged Athena and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, then turned her attention to Zeus.

**A/N sorry the past few chapters have been so short, I'll try to make them longer. Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Peyton's pov

I looked at Zeus and he looked somewhat at peace, his master bolt was just returned to him and Ares was put in solitary confinement _(it's only for a month but still just that little time without Ares is heavenly)_ and I heard that uncle Poseidon claimed his child. I had met Sally before and she was a nice person, she treated me like her own child. I liked her more than I liked any of Poseidon's old flings. I was happy for Poseidon, I'd met Percy when I visited Sally once with Hermes on "important business" but we were both very young, so he probably doesn't remember, _I_ barely remember. Zeus broke me out of my thoughts "Peyton, hello Peyton are u listening?" "Yeah sorry what were u saying?" He looked pissed that I wasn't paying attention _(yes I know those kinds of words)_ but said, "well we decided that your going to be visiting Camp Half-Blood" I screamed. I hadn't been to camp for 3 whole years! The last time I went, I was 7, I couldn't wait to see all my camp friends! It was gonna be so much fun! But the bad part was, Zeus kept talking, and we all know how _that_ usually turns out. "Your gonna be there for 3 days and you'll get to meet Poseidon's child, Percy," he didn't look to pleased at the "Poseidon's child" part, but I didn't really care, I was gonna meet uncle Poseidon's child and see all my friends again! I was practically jumping with joy! **(A/N I know it's kinda cheesy but I don't know what else to do! Give me a break)** "Hermes is going on a business trip so he'll drop u off at camp on his way, when he gets back from his trip, he'll bring u home. Does that sound okay?" I nodded ecstatically. He smiled, "Good, u leave in 30 minutes so go pack your bag." I jumped out of my seat and almost left without bowing, that would've been a disaster. But luckily half way to the door, I stopped, turned around, gave a quick bow and ran out to my house. I know what your thinking a 10 year old already has a house? I can't even get my own room! **(A/N I know it isn't true in all cases but I'm being dramatic, deal with it.)** Well, it's not exactly a house, you see it's an add on. I'm connected to my mom, Aphrodite, and my aunt, Athena's, houses. So that way I can go back and forth between them. I mean Athena did raise me but Aphrodite is still my mom, so I wanna give them both time with me. Of course I have the rest of the day to do whatever I want so it works out. Anyway, so I ran to my "house" and started packing my bag, I know, I'm a child of Aphrodite I should have like 10 bags not including makeup and jewelry, well I'm not like that. I had 1 owl printed backpack for my clothes and 1 purple and blue bag for all my extra stuff. I had finished packing in about 20 mins, I didn't bring a lot of stuff, bc they give u camp shirts over there, so I decided to bring shorts, undergarments, pajamas, a swim suit, a pair of converse, and some tank tops, my extra bag was filled with deodorant, headbands, sweaters, lipgloss, books, some art supplies, and a butt load of my prank stuff. I knew that I needed to prank Percy sometime and this was the perfect time, and Connor and Travis would totally help me with this, so I knew it was just meant to happen, it was destiny, I'm gonna need to remember to thank The Fates if all goes well. Once I was done packing, I ran out to say good bye to everyone.

**A/N I reread all my chapters and when I got here I realized how sassy I sound in the authors notes, whoops. Lol I think I've been spending way to much time with Persassy. Remember to review **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hermes dropped me off around 5 at CHB. I was totally on air, it was so exciting, getting to see all my friends again! I walked down the hill, I knew that since it was Friday there was going to be a big meeting about what we were gonna do over the weekend, so I headed towards the Big House to make sure that Chiron knew I was there and then I was gonna head towards the arena where the meeting would be held. As I was walking towards the Big House, I saw Annabeth walking towards the arena with her head in a book. I ran up to her silently and screamed, "BOO!" She yelped and dropped her book, she turned around with an angry look on her face, probably expecting it to be Connor or Travis, but when she saw me she broke out into a grin and pulled me into a hug. She laughed and smiled, "Peyton! What are u doing here?" I smiled and said, "Hermes had important business to carry out god knows where and Zeus wanted me to meet Percy so Hermes dropped me off, I'm only supposed to be staying for 3 days but u know Hermes." She nodded her head in understanding, "Does Chiron know ur here?" "Not yet I was actually headed over to the Big House right now." "Oh ok, then I'll walk with u, we have a meeting today in the arena so after that I'll give u a quick tour and then it's dinner time." I nodded, "okay cool!" We walked to the Big House together, talking and catching up. When I told her that I may live in the mortal world for a while, she squealed so loud I didn't think it was possible. We were right in front of the Ares cabin so I knew we were gonna get screamed at for being loud so I clamped my hand over her mouth and shushed her. Her eyes widened and we tried to run away before anyone came out, but we were to late. The door burst open and Clarisse came stomping out of the cabin.

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN! Yep I just did that! Lol don't worry it's not that bad, remember to review **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Shit!" I whispered. Annabeth looked at me calmly, "At least ur on good terms with Clarisse." "Yeah but ur not." She shrugged, "I'll be fine, just talk to her, she'll calm down." I nodded and whispered an okay then turned my attention back to Clarisse. She looked pissed, she went up to Annabeth, "What's with all the squealing, Annie?" she said mockingly. Annabeth forced a smile, obviously not wanting to deal with Clarisse, "Nothing. It's just Peyton told me something and I got a little to excited, sorry," she said casually. Clarisse nodded and turned her attention to me, she grunted, "Peyton," she said begrudgingly. "Hey Clarisse," I said with fake enthusiasm. "Are u gonna do ur little show for out new campers this time?" I blushed, "I don't know it's up to Chiron." She gave me a small smile, "I would love to see that again." I chuckled lightly, "Yeah that was so fun," I said sarcastically. She laughed and said, "Well it's great to see u, but I gotta head to the arena. See ya later. And Annie, keep the squealing to a minimum." Annabeth chuckled, "Sure thing Clarisse." I waved bye and thanked the gods she wasn't more harsh.

~~~•••~~~time skip•••~~~•••~~~

After we checked in with Chiron and made sure that he knew I was at camp, we headed towards the arena.

** A/N I'm really sorry I haven't been updating suuuper sorry about the chapters, they've been really short and I'm sorry about that. Remember to review **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

When we got to the arena, everyone was getting seated, Annabeth went to go sit down and I went to stand by Chiron. He smiled at me, "Since we have a lot of new campers, I was wondering if u could do ur presentation again?" I sighed, "Chiron, u know what happened last time." "I know, but you've gotten better at ur powers, and it might not happen again." "Okay, but if anything goes wrong it's all ur fault." He laughed, "Sure." Mr. D went to the center of the room, with me and Chiron following close behind, once he got everyone's attention he started with the activities for the weekend, "Okay to start out this weekend we have a campfire tonight, Capture the Flag on Saturday, and Sunday it's a free day so u can do whatever u want, it's not like I really care anyways. Also we have Pamela here so everyone say hi or don't I really don't care." I stepped forward, "Hi my names Peyton not Pamela," I said glancing at Mr. D, he shrugged in response. I continued on, "Most of u know me but for those who don't, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, my mortal father took off when I was a baby so Aphrodite was forced to raise me on her own. So I live on Olympus, I usually visit CHB every summer but these past years I've been really busy so I couldn't come, but it's great to be back. Also I'm going to be doing my "little show" again this time, so hopefully it'll work out better than last time." All the old campers laughed at this, the new campers just looked confused. "Okay we can head outside to the beach to see Peyton's presentation," Chiron said. All the campers filed out of the arena, Annabeth came towards me with who I guess was Percy, he had black wind blown hair and bright sea green eyes, he was definitely cute and I could tell he was Poseidon's child, he looked exactly like him. Annabeth broke me out of my thoughts, "Ur doing it again." "Doing what again?" I asked confusedly. "The thing. Where u look exactly like my mom when she's thinking, u bite ur lip and scrunch up ur eyebrows. Silena said that we look like twins when we do that." I shrugged, "Well I guess my dear sister, Silena, has no idea what she's talking about, cause we look nothing alike." We both had the same curly hair except my hair is brown and has natural blonde highlights whole hers is honey blonde, she has these startling gray eyes while I have kaleidoscope eyes that are constantly changing color, Annabeth's taller than me by about 4 inches and has a more athletic figure. Annabeth laughed, "Silena's just crazy that's all." I giggled, "She sure is, earlier I saw her drooling over Beckendorf. Her crush on him is so obvious." "Totally! I think they should get together already!" I laughed. "What?" Annabeth asked. "Nothing it's just that ur acting like a child of Aphrodite right now." "Am not! I just think they would be cute together... Ah crap I am acting like one of ur sisters! I need to stop hanging out with Silena!" "Told ya! My mother would be so proud!" She chuckled, "Oh right before I forget, Peyton this is my friend Percy, Percy this is my friend Peyton." I had completely forgotten about Percy, oops. He was just standing there fiddling with his thumbs awkwardly. "Hi it's nice to meet you," he said politely. He sounded so polite and I knew that if he was anything like his dad then he wouldn't be acting like this, he was trying to make a good impression. I started laughing. Really hard. Soon I was doubling over and clutching my stomach. I couldn't help it. Annabeth looked at me in confusion, "R u okay, Peyton?" "I'm sorry it's just that what I've heard from ur dad and Zeus is that u aren't very.. What's the word I'm looking for.. Formal. Ur father said that ur "untamed and wild". Plus I know that u battled Ares so it's just surprising to me that Ares would want to kill this polite little boy in front of me," I said breathlessly, "U don't have to act like that. I'm just a regular person like u. I want u to be yourself around me, not act like a proper little boy." He smiled and nodded. "U don't talk much do u?" I asked, hey don't blame me, blame the ADHD. He laughed, "And u talk a lot don't ya?" I chuckled, "Touché," I looked at Annabeth, "looks like we have a back talker here, don't we Annie?" I said in an British accent. "Why yes we do Peyton. My my look at the time. We need to get to the beach," she replied in the same accent. All the while Percy was cracking up so hard he started snorting, me and Annabeth joined him. Once we got our breath back we made our way to the beach, laughing and joking the whole way. When we got to the beach, it was really... awkward to say the least. Everyone was staring at me, obviously waiting for us to arrive. I walked to Chiron and gave him a nervous apologetic smile. He nodded encouragingly. I sighed, "Here goes nothing." I walked into the water, I stopped when it reached my waist. I threw my hands up and made fists, the water copied my every move, I slammed my fists down in the air and the water smacked onto the surface and subsided. I turned around so I was facing my audience. I raised my head to the clouds. My eyes turned stormy, the clouds darkened and thunder rumbled, I lined up my hands at the spot I wanted, and flicked my fingers, electricity shot out of my hand and hit the ground right next to a new camper. He jumped back in surprise and glared at me. I smirked, once I calmed the storm, I went onto my next act. I muttered a spell under my breath, then all of a sudden the grass turned greener and flowers bloomed like crazy. I then muttered another spell and turned invisible, Hecate had taught me that and it came in handy when I was in trouble. Everyone gasped. I reappeared and started my next act. I lit my hand on fire and threw a ball of fire into the air then caught it. Then I kneeled down and touched the ground, immediately a skeleton popped out of the ground, I grabbed my sword and killed him in 2 quick moves. I turned to the audience and smiled sheepishly, "That's it." They all looked at me shocked. Even Chiron. "Okay that was seriously awesome!" Percy exclaimed. "I couldn't have said it better," Annabeth replied.

**A/N here u go people! Hope u liked the chapter! Please remember to review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I blushed a deep crimson red. "It wasn't that great," I protested. "Nonsense. It was spectacular!" Chiron said. I blushed again, but didn't protest this time, once Chiron says something there's no denying it. Clarisse smiled, "That is why I was looking forward to this." I laughed slightly, "Yeah, at least it was better than last time." Percy grunted aggravatingly, "Ok will someone please tell me what happened last time!" Annabeth giggled, "The first time Peyton came, she drained all her energy doing her presentation, she ended up fainting and was in a coma for 3 days. And that's with help from Apollo, only Zeus knows what would've happened if Apollo wasn't here, that would've been a disaster. But then again it was our fault, we shouldn't have put all that pressure on a 7 year old." Percy nodded, "Thank u for clearing that up, I was so confused." "Ur always confused, Percy, this is normal," Annabeth said. I laughed. "Thanks Annabeth. I really needed to hear that," Percy said sarcastically. I chuckled, I felt at home here. Finally getting out of Olympus and hanging out with kids my age. It was great, and it was mine.

** A/N wow this is probably the shortest chapter I've made so far, and has a really sucky ending. I'll post another chapter today remember to review **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

2 years later

I was hanging out in the temple gardens, when Apollo came over and announced that there was a meeting at the palace room. I nodded and walked with him to the meeting. Once I arrived, Poseidon cleared his throat and began, "Okay well Peyton, we're all very busy today so ur gonna go hunting with Artemis." "Why can't I just stay here, u know by myself?," I argued, it's not that I didn't want to go hunting, I did, I loved hanging out with Artemis. But I wanted them to trust me, "U know we can't do that, what if something happened and no one was here. We'd all feel better if u were with someone, and we all know that Hera is out of the picture, so ur with Artemis today," Athena said. I nodded reluctantly, "Okay, when do I leave?" "Right now. Apollo will take u to Artemis' camp site and Hades will come pick u up later, then you'll spend the night there, and Hermes will get u in the morning," Ares said happily, he was obviously happy that I was going to be gone."Okay I'll go get packed," I said. I bowed and ran out of the room. I was disappointed, I wanted them to be able to leave me at home and not worry. I am 12 for Zeus' sake! They should trust me by now! I finished up packing, and went to the elevator to meet Apollo. He grinned, "All set to go?" I nodded. "Alrighty then, hop in!" We went to his red sun chariot, and got in. He started the car and started to drive, we had only been driving for about 2 minutes when we reached Artemis' camp site. The hunters were all bustling about, a girl with auburn hair walked towards us, "um hello Peyton! It's great to see u! But I have 1 question, what r u doing here?" She said with a forced smile. "Um well uncle Zeus told me that, everyone was busy today, so I was going to come and stay with u until uncle Hades could pick me up. That is fine with u right?" I should've known that they didn't tell her, it was a classic. I mean I love them but sometimes they really need a smack to the head. With a baseball bat. "Of course, I love spending time with my favorite niece. Why don't u go and say hi to the hunters while I talk to my brother for one moment, okay?" "Sure! I can't wait to see Zoé again!" Artemis' smile faded, "Oh sweetie, they didn't tell u yet? Zoé died last week while fighting her father." My smile flickered, "What?" "I'm so sorry. I thought they would've told u by now," she came over and hugged me tight. Tears welled up in my eyes, I cried onto her shoulder, I had known Zoé since I was 2, she was like a sister to me. I noticed some of the hunters starting to stare, I pulled away from the hug and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I knew that Artemis still wanted to talk to Apollo so I walked away to say hi to the hunters. Immediately I saw Phoebe, I went over to her and started talking. We had only been talking for 5 minutes when a girl with short spiky black hair and electric blue eyes walked in. "Hey Phoebe! Ready to hunt for Lyacon today?" She asked excitedly. Phoebe nodded, "Totally! It's gonna be awesome! I hope we can track him today! Oh Thalia, this is Peyton a good friend of mine." I smiled and waved. "Hey I'm Thalia, it's great to meet u!" "Same here, r u the new leader since Zoé died?" "Yeah I guess. We weren't always on the best of terms but she was a great person." Apollo then strolled over casually and grabbed Thalia's hand. "Hey babe, miss me?" He asked. "Not a chance," Thalia replied. "R u leaving now uncle?" I asked. "Yep I gotta head off. Zeus is making me work my ass- OW! I mean butt off today." The gods started forcing him to stop swearing so I wouldn't learn those words, but it was already to late. Artemis took pleasure in it, every time he gets even close to cussing, she elbows him hard in the stomach. I laughed, "Ok, do u know when uncle Hades can pick me up?" "He said he could pick u up anytime, so whenever ur done with my lil sis, just call him. He'll come pick u up, u do have ur HPhone* right?" "Of course. I never leave without it." "Alright then, ur all set. Have a good time hunting. And Thalia keep an eye on this one, she needs to be watched, besides I trust u the most out of everyone." "I don't know if I should be thankful or depressed," she muttered. "And what's up with all these "uncles"?," She asked. "I'll explain later," I told her. She nodded, and shooed Apollo to his car. He bent down to give her a kiss but she smacked him and turned on her heel. He hopped in his car, grinning like he just won the lottery. I chuckled at the sight. Thalia grabbed me by my elbow and dragged me to her tent. She sat me down and demanded an explanation. After I had caught her all up, she sat in silence staring at me."What?" I asked confused. "Nothing it's just that ur so..brave. You've been through more than I have, and that's saying a lot considering I was turned into a tree." I giggled. "What happened to ur dad? Why couldn't he take care of u?" "He left when I was a baby, my mom couldn't find him so she raised me instead." "And you've never met him? Do u even know his name?" "Nope. He just disappeared. Gone. Never heard of again." "That's..interesting." "Yep," right after the words left my mouth, one of the hunters came in, I recognized her as Maddie, and told us Artemis needed to see us. We walked out and into Artemis' tent. She smiled at us and gestured for us to sit. "Hades is coming to pick u up in a few minutes, Peyton," she stated. "But wasn't I going to go hunting with u? I thought I was gonna be with u the whole day and then go with uncle Hades." "Today's hunting is far to dangerous, I know ur mother would not be thrilled for u to come back hurt. So Hades said he would take u, besides you'll have a great time! You'll get to hang out with Demeter and Persephone, it'll be fun!" She said with fake enthusiasm. "Yeah even u don't think I'll have a good time with the arguing trio, all they do is bicker. It drives me insane!" "I'm sorry hon, but I have direct orders that I need to keep u from getting hurt, Hades did mention about having a surprise for u, too. So maybe it'll be fun this time." "Okay. I'll grab my bag and go to the front of the camp site, tell him to meet me there," with that being said I walked out of the tent, grabbed my bag, and plopped down on the grass at the front of the site. I was by myself at the site, Artemis and the hunters had already left and I was waiting for Hades to pick me up. He arrived about 20 minutes after the hunters left. He came out of the car and hugged me, "Ur late," was all I said. "I know, and I'm sorry. I meant to get here on time but Demeter forced us to eat cereal and we wouldn't eat it so it took forever. I'm sorry," he apologized. "I guess its alright. But who's we?" "Ahh I'm actually getting to that, ur surprise is in the back of the car," he said mischievously. I opened the back door to the car and hopped in, when I turned I realized a boy about my age was sitting next to me. I jumped back surprised, "Why the Hades would u get me a boy for a present?" "Well u are a child of Aphrodite, and they usually like boys at ur age." "Okay that's just gross and weird. And u forget I was also raised by Athena and Artemis so boys aren't really my top priority. But why waste a good boy? My names Peyton daughter of Aphrodite and ur name is..?" "Nico, Son of Hades," he replied. He was pale with black hair and eyes, he radiated death and didn't look excited to see me, but I'm not one to judge."I kinda guessed that. It's great to meet u tho, I'm glad ur here actually, I can finally interact with more kids my age and not 7,000 year old gods, and now we won't be forced to eat cereal by Demeter or forced to garden for Persephone, u can show me around a little more, if it's all right with u uncle." "Of course it is. Once we get there Nico show Peyton to her room and u can go exploring." I shrieked, "Thank u uncle! I can't wait." I grabbed my HPod** and popped my earbuds in. Maybe this trip would be exciting after all.

*Hephaestus phone, **Hephaestus iPod. **A/N I don't know I just made something up. They need to have some kind of electronic that wont track monsters, so I did that, sorry. I'll post another chapter tomorrow. Reviews r appreciated. ****  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I loved spending time with Nico, he was moody and dark, but whenever I did something stupid or funny, he would give me this small smile that made me feel like I just saved the world. He showed me around the whole Underworld, we saw all the rivers and I said hello to all the damned souls even tho they didn't look to happy when I did that. Me and Nico shared a room so before we had to go to bed, we stayed up playing truth or dare. When it was his turn he picked dare, I smiled evilly. "I dare u to sneak up on ur dad while he's sleeping and pour honey all over his face then take a picture," I said mischievously. "Oh man I should've seen that coming!" He said smacking his forehead. I nodded, "Yeah u totally should have." I grabbed my camera and we snuck into the kitchen, after we had grabbed all the bottles of honey, we ran to Hades' bedroom. He was lying on his bed sleeping soundly, "He looks so peaceful.. I don't like it," I stated. Nico chuckled, "Alright lets do this." We poured all the honey on him and rubbed it all over his body, I stuck his hair up all over the place so he looked like a goth Einstein. I snapped some pictures and me and Nico giggled. We ran off back to our room and played truth or dare the whole night. It was definitely the best time I ever had with someone. I woke up to screaming, loud screaming. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, Nico did the same, we ended up falling asleep on the floor instead of in our beds. I didn't care tho, I had the best time of my life with my new best friend. The screaming continued until someone barged into our room, I didn't recognize the person, mostly because he (or she I'm not really sure, the screaming sounds girly but the body looked manly. That sounded weird. Oh well) came in covered in blankets that looked like they were stuck to him(?). "WHY AM I STICKY?!" The person yelled. Uh oh, it's Hades, I thought. "Schist," I heard Nico mutter. "Um what seems to be the problem uncle?" I said nervously. "WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM? REALLY? IS IT NOT CLEAR TO U? IM COVERED IN HONEY! WHAT DID U DO PEYTON?" "I didn't do anything. At least not by myself," I said innocently. "Peyton what have I said about u pranking me? U know I don't like it, and remember what happened last time u pranked me?" I hung my head in shame, "Yes uncle. I won't do it again. Do u forgive me?" I said giving him my big puppy eyes. His face softened, "Of course I do. Now u better pack ur bag and get ready, Hermes is supposed to pick u up today." "Yes uncle," I said obediently. He smiled, "Breakfast will be ready soon. Once ur done, come to the kitchen, maybe we can have something besides cereal." I giggled and nodded. Once he walked out, I sighed relieved. "Ur lucky he didn't give us a big punishment," I said to Nico. He laughed obviously relieved, "That was a close one. I am never playing truth or dare with u ever again," he stated. I laughed, "Yeah it's ur fault for picking dare." He rolled his eyes, "Whatever lets just hurry up and eat. I'm starving." Hermes picked me up at 12, which was good timing considering he was supposed to pick me up at 9. I thanked uncle Hades for letting me come and hang out, I hugged Nico goodbye, "See ya later Nini," I said teasingly. He chuckled, "Bye PeyPey," he said back. I laughed and hopped into the car, I waved bye and Hermes flashed us to Olympus.

**A/N here's the next chapter! Hope u like it! My day has been so busy I'm just glad I could sneak it in here. Reviews are appreciated. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Me and Nico became really close friends. He would shadow travel us to the mortal world and take me sight seeing, we practically did everything together. He even took me to CHB once, we got to see Percy and Annabeth, and I told Nico that they were so crushing on each other, and were gonna get together. Then I screamed percabeth and he looked at me like I was crazy. But he agreed that they were gonna couple. Then one day, I was called to the palace room. I didn't know if it was good news or bad news, every time I'm called for a meeting, it's either really good news or really bad news. I walked hesitantly to the meeting, once I arrived I noticed something was wrong bc uncle Hades was talking to Poseidon and it looked serious, they both looked grim. "What's up?" I said nervously. Poseidon stopped his conversation and looked at me, "We have a bit of a problem. You are aware of the Big Prophecy, right Peyton?" I nodded curiously. "Well as u know, Thalia became a huntress so she isn't the child of the prophecy, so its either Perseus or Nico. Perseus comes of age in a week, so just to take precautions we are sending u to live with Hades, if Perseus is the child of prophecy, then you'll be safe in the Underworld, but if he isn't then you'll come back and wait until Nico is of age." I was silent for a moment, letting what he said sink in. "But I can help, if Percy is the child of prophecy and a war starts then I could help and fight with them," I argued. "But there would be a very slight chance of u surviving and we want to keep u safe so your leaving to the Underworld. No buts or arguing, that's it, nothing more," Athena said. I sighed, "Okay," I said defeatedly. I said good bye to all the gods and walked to Hades, "Lets go. I'm ready." I didn't bother packing any clothes bc since I had been visiting there more I already had clothes there. He nodded and flashed us to the Underworld. I went straight to mine and Nico's room to see if he was there. When I walked in it was empty, I was sorta glad. I needed time to think by myself, to let it all sink in. Before I realized it I had tears streaming down my face and blurring my vision. I wiped them away quickly, I didn't cry. "Peyton doesn't cry," I repeated to myself. I walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. I walked out and found Nico standing there curiously. I stepped back startled at his presence. "Are u okay, Peyton?," he asks worriedly. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," I said trying to reassure him but it sounded more as if I was reassuring myself. He nodded suspiciously, I could tell that he didn't believe me. "Peyton, u know u can tell me anything?" I nodded. He looked at me waiting for me to get his hint. I sighed, "They keep kicking me out. They don't let me help with anything, and if they get tired of me, they just drop me off here for a few months. I mean I love hanging out with u, but sometimes I feel like bc their scared of me getting hurt they don't let me do anything. Their over protective, and in some cases it helps they can keep me from making stupid decisions, but I don't know. I'm torn. Between being super rebellious or being the super obedient child that never talks back. I wanna be somewhere in between that, I don't wanna be some super rebellious teenager, I wanna be me. I guess I don't know who that is anymore," I said defeatedly. He came over and hugged me, he wasn't big on public displays of affection but bc we were alone and bc I was really fragile right now he made an exception. He said soothing words to me and rubbed my back, "Everything is gonna be fine Peyton. The reason they sent u here wasn't bc they don't want u around its bc they care about u and want to keep u safe. Plus they know how much u love me," he said teasingly. I laughed slightly, "Your right, ur always right. I'm sorry for being so stupid and jumping to conclusions." He laughed, "Yeah u should seriously stop thinking once in a while, it gets u in trouble." "But that's the best thing about life. Getting in trouble, taking chances, being stupid. It helps u grow more." He nodded suddenly serious, "You are so right, and thank u for reminding me about something that I need to do." He squeezed my hand one more time then shadow travels out of the Underworld. I was left by myself with my uncle and aunts that were probably gonna force me to do something for them. I sighed, "Thanks for leaving me to be bored Nico, this is gonna be so much fun," I muttered sarcastically. Just then Demeter came in the room, "I just saw Nico leave so since ur free, I have a little task for u, come along child." I sighed, "okay, I can't wait."

** A/N sorry I haven't posted in a while but I'm going to post the chapters I already have, please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

When I came back home, I was surprised to see the place in ruins. Literally. Everything was in pieces and was falling apart. It looked like someone came and attacked the whole place with a wrecking ball. The buildings and temples were destroyed. I stood there, mouth gaping in shock. "What the hell?," I muttered. Luckily Athena didn't here me bc if she did she would have washed my mouth out with soap and sowed it shut. I saw wounded demigods everywhere, lying sprawled on the ground, some dead, some barely alive. I made my way to the palace room, cause frankly I had no idea where I was staying. When I got there I saw Grover making his way around the place trying to heal hurt demigods. I stopped him, "Where's Annabeth and Percy?" "Percy took Annabeth to Apollo, she got hurt and sorta knocked out." I nodded and he caught me up to speed with who died and all that, but I barely paid attention. Once we were done talking he walked away and I looked around me. Hades was talking to Nico in hushed tones so I decided not to interrupt them, I saw Poseidon talking to Artemis and made my way over. Poseidon smiled grimly at me, "hello Peyton how was ur time in the Underworld?" He said it so casually if a mortal would have heard they would've taken him to an asylum thinking he lost his mind. "Fine I guess, what happened here?" Poseidon explained everything that happened, Percy's plan, Silena dying (which made my eyes burn but I didn't cry I've learned over the years that crying does nothing for anyone, it doesn't make anything better), and Luke's death. I felt like the whole world was ripped out from under my feet, and yanked out of my grasp. I ran to the bathroom and cried, my eyes were red and puffy and my face was streaked with tears, but I calmed down and wet my face. I had learned that over the years, sitting back and doing nothing but crying and mourning, won't make a difference. I wiped my eyes and went back outside, I put up a "I'm over it, please don't bring it up again" face. Mostly everyone seemed to buy it too, but once in a while someone would send me a concerned glance,"seriously you just went through a war and your concerned about me?!," I thought. I was told to wait by the temple gardens or what was left of it, while the gods had an "important" talk they needed to attend. Me, being the person that I am, snuck back in and watched behind a pillar that was laying on the ground. I ducked down and listened. Most of it was muffled and being the stupid person that I am, I got closer and closer. Until I was in the room hiding behind a corner. I saw Thalia standing by Artemis grinning from ear to ear and Nico sitting at the feet of his fathers throne. Athena called Annabeth up, I heard her ask Annabeth to redesign Olympus and I felt a surge of pride go through me, Percy was grinning like a madman, she walked back completely shocked and dazed it was the first time I had seen Annabeth rendered speechless. She gave Percy a hug and I felt a sudden urge to scream, "PERCABETH!," really loud. But if I didn't want to get caught, which I didn't, then I needed to stay quiet so that's exactly what I did. I shut my mouth and squealed in my brain. Percy was called forward and I was expecting a big reward for the "Savior of Olympus", but I wasn't quite ready when they granted him immortality. I mean I've lived with the gods all my life and they've never offered immortality to anyone and definitely weren't that generous. So to say it simply, I was shellshocked. I had no words, literally. I heard Annabeth gasp and covered her mouth with her hand, she had tears brimming in her eyes and I knew that she didn't want Percy to leave, after all she did have a crush on him (Which I found out when I visited her after she was kidnapped with Lady Artemis), Percy looked back at her and I saw that he didn't want to leave her either. I sighed, knowing Percy he was gonna do something super loyal and perfect and make all the other guys in the room look horrible. That's Percy for ya. The wish he asked for was so adorably loyal and generous that I could see why Annabeth liked him. She smiled with relief, I knew I was gonna have to talk to her later about it. I started thinking about how perfect percabeth is, when the gods started to dismiss the meeting. I panicked and turned around to leave, when I stopped. "Schist," I muttered angrily under my breath. Nico was standing right in front of me with a disapproving look on his face. "Bad girl, Peyton! U know ur not supposed to be here! No no no! Bad girl," he scolded teasingly. "Ha Ha Ha, so funny I almost forgot to laugh," I retorted. He chuckled, "alright go before someone else catches u, and won't be as merciful as me." "Funny, alright peace," I said hurriedly and ran out of that room as quick as lightning. At the after party, I saw Annabeth and Thalia talking together and made my way towards them, I didn't want anyone to know I was spying so I acted as if I didn't know anything. "Hey Annabeth, what's up?" "Hey Peyton, I can't believe I was offered to rebuild Olympus! I'm so excited!," she said grinning. "Wow I had no idea that's amazing!," I said convincingly, but I could tell she didn't believe me. "Don't give me that shit Peyton, I know u. And bc I know u so well, u probably snuck back into the meeting and heard everything," she said. "Caught again," I muttered putting up my hands in surrender. She laughed, "who caught u first?" "Nico," I muttered. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Oooo u got caught by ur crush." I blushed a bright crimson red, "I don't have a crush on him," I said trying to convince her. "Riiight, ooookkaay," she said totally not believing me. I rolled my eyes, "okay anyway, r u and Percy together? I saw that little scene when he was offered immortality, u got all teary and I could tell he didn't want to leave u," I said trying to change the subject before I died of embarrassment. She flushed and shook her head, "We're not together, I don't even know if he likes me," she replied sadly. "If he doesn't like u then why did he look at u when he was offered and why didn't he except?" "That's true, but there's a lot of reasons he could've said no for, like he didn't want to leave his mom and all his friends, it probably wasn't just me," she said uncertainly. "Okay well if u don't know, which is very rare by the way, then lets go ask him why he denied it," I suggested. "NO! Oh my gods r u trying to kill me?! Gods Peyton, I'm not asking him that!" She said practically losing her mind. "Ok, well then I'll ask him," I said and ran away before she could protest. I spotted Percy talking to Athena and decided to mingle while I waited. I saw Connor and Travis trying to spike the punch for the 3rd time but Mr. D caught them and started smacking their foreheads. Mr. D grunted and walked away from the Stolls who were rubbing their heads in pain. I laughed and made my way over, "hey guys," I said amusedly. "Peyton! What's up girl?" They said simultaneously. I shrugged, "Nothing much besides the usual, the only new thing that has happened for the past week was the war," I replied. "Wow that's sad," Travis said. I nodded, "What about u guys, anything new happen?" "We played an awesome prank on the Demeter cabin, it was totally awesome, Katie was so pissed!" Connor stated proudly. Travis nodded in agreement, "It was definitely the best prank we've ever done!" I laughed and looked around for Percy, I didn't see him standing where he was so I waved bye to the Stolls and went to find him. I asked Athena where he went and she said he went to the lobby. I saw Percy in the lobby with Annabeth, his mom Sally, and his step dad Paul. I made my way over, "Hey Perce." He turned, "Oh hey Peyton! You know my mom right?" "Yep! It's great to see you again," I said. "I haven't seen you since you were 10! Your all grown up now!" I laughed, "I'm only 14, Sally!" She laughed, "You know what I mean!" I nodded, and she pulled me into a hug. "Oh Peyton, I don't think you've met Paul before," Percy said. "Hi, nice to meet you," Paul said formally. Annabeth, Percy and I laughed. Percy started rolling on the ground cracking up, Annabeth and I held our stomachs giggling. Sally and Paul looked at us like we were crazy, "What? Do I have something on my face?," Paul asked confusedly. "No, it's just an inside joke," Percy said breathlessly. Once we calmed down I remembered why I was looking for Percy. "Do u guys mind if I borrow Percy for a little?" They all shook their heads but Annabeth looked nervous, she was biting her lip and her eyes kept searching mine. I winked at her and dragged Percy away by his hand. "Ok I have a question for u but before I ask it, u need to swear on the River Styx to answer honestly." He nodded, "Um okay I guess, I swear on the River Styx to answer ur question honestly." "Good, okay so why did u turn down immortality? And don't give me some lame answer like it was for my mom or whatever," I said. He blushed a deep red, "Um uh- because- uh," he stuttered rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed, "Come on, just admit it already! It was bc u didn't want to leave Annabeth wasn't it?," I said wriggling my eyebrows suggestively. He blushed again, "Yeah sorta," he said shyly. "AHH I KNEW IT! I gotta tell Nico! I just earned myself 20 drachmas baby!" I screamed. "What are u talking about?" He asked confusedly. "I told Mitchell that u guys would get together, but he betted that you guys wouldn't, so since u guys r gonna get together imma get 20 drachmas!," I said excitedly. "Woah woah woah, chill out nobody said we were getting together!" "Uh huh sure ur not, I can't wait! I totally ship percabeth!" "What's that?" "Ugh u don't know anything, it's so obvious! It's u and Annabeth's ship name, duh!" "Ohhh, well that makes sense I guess." "Percy u have to tell her u like her!" "I'm not sure, I don't even think she likes me like that." "Percy, u have to go for it either way, u can't know for sure until u try!" "Okay I'll try, but if she doesn't like me and it becomes all awkward, it's all ur fault." I laughed, "Whatever, I just want percabeth to happen!" "Ok I'm gonna change the subject before I die, r u coming to camp after?" "Totally, I'm gonna be staying for a few days," I replied. "Cool, we should go join them again before they think we died or something," he said jokingly. I laughed and walked with him back over to the group. ~~~~~time skip~~~~~ Since camp has their own company car, I decided to hitch a ride with them, and I sat next to Annabeth on purpose, luckily the person on my other side was Lacey and not Drew cause if it was her she would've been a bitch the whole ride and I cannot stand her. At all. She's annoying as hell and is so nosy she wouldn't have let me and Annabeth have an conversation without her saying something, and I did not need her comments right now. So I made small talk with Lacey till she fell asleep after all she was working the whole day. I turned to Annabeth who hadn't talked the entire time and stared out the window thinking, I could practically see the gears turning in her head. "Whatcha thinking about?," I whispered. "Nothing," she said, I could tell she was lying. I gave her my "I know ur lying so u should just tell me before I make u tell me what's going on" look. "Fine," she said exasperatedly, "I was thinking about... Percy," she whispered the last part like she was embarrassed. "I knew it!," I shouted. Everyone that was awake shushed me. Travis snickered and I smacked his head. "Owww," he said howling in pain. "Next time don't laugh at me," I said threateningly. I focused back on Annabeth who was stifling her laugh, "So I found out that Percy likes u," I said casually, picking at the seams on my jeans. I looked up and she stared at me like she didn't understand what I said, then she practically busted my eardrum, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Are u messing with me?! Please don't be joking! Am I getting punk'd?" I laughed, "No and I told him to tell u tonight!" She looked like she was going to faint. "I can't believe this! Percabeth is gonna happen!," she shrieked again. I started screaming with her and soon the whole car started screaming with us, it was one big percabeth riot. Chiron poked his head in from the front, the van was sorta like a taxi so their was a divider from the drivers and the passengers. "Is something wrong? Is there a monster?," he asked worriedly. "NO BUT PERCABETH IS GONNA HAPPEN!," we all screamed simultaneously. "Perca-who?," he said confusedly. "Percabeth! That's Annabeth and Percy's ship name!" "Ohhhhhh... Wait their together?!" We all nodded ecstatically. Then the most surprising thing happened, Chiron screamed. But not just any scream, a little girl scream, it was high pitched and loud. But no one seemed to notice right now, we all started screaming again until Annabeth held up her hands, "Woah woah woah, before we get too excited, lets remember he hasn't asked me out yet," she said totally ruining our mood. "Come on Annie, did ya have to spoil the fun?," Clarisse said aggravatingly. "Annabeth's right but by the end of the night, I bet their gonna be an item," I said jokingly, but apparently Will didn't get the joke. "I'll take that bet, if they get together tonight I owe u 100 drachmas, but if they get together tomorrow, u owe me 100 drachmas," he said confidently. "Deal, oh I am so gonna win," I replied just as confidently. "We'll see about that girly for now let's keep the smart talk to a minimum," he said. "Whatever," I replied rolling my eyes. "Great, people are already betting on us, this is just great," Annabeth said sarcastically. ~~~~~another time skip, I know I'm sorry~~~~~ Once we got to camp, we immediately got ready for the campfire. All the campers were sent to their cabins to straighten up then get ready for the campfire, while the harpies got the earplugs for when the Apollo campers started to sing and the supplies for s'mores. The campfire was so awesome, everyone was talking and rejoicing over the war being over. I just wished I would've got to help, but besides that I had an awesome time. I was talking to Juniper when I got a tap on my shoulder, I turned and was surprised to see one of the new campers, it was Drake son of Ares. He smiled at me flirtatiously, "Hey baby, what's goin on?" I raised one of my eyebrows, "Umm excuse me?" "Tomorrow night, me and u, I'll take u out for a nice dinner," he said suggestively placing his arm around my waist. "Yeah, not gonna happen," I said slapping his hand, his grip tightened. "Listen here, your gonna do as I say and your gonna like it," he whispered aggressively in my ear, he yanked my arm and started pulling me towards the cabins. I yanked free and kicked him in his groin, he doubled over and I took that as an opportunity to run, but unluckily for me he gathered himself quickly and started chasing after me. I wondered why no one was noticing us when I realized that everyone was in the pavilion for dinner, I ran towards the pavilion with the rest of my strength. I burst through the door but no one heard me over all the talking and noise. Drake ran through the door after me and tumbled straight into me, he stumbled back while I was not so lucky and fell on my butt. He laughed haughtily, a surge of anger ran through me. I stood up and smacked him right across his face, hard. He gasped startled by my anger, I called him a few choice words and kicked him again in that place. He groaned and I turned on my heel and marched over to the Poseidon table. Everyone had started to watch us but I was to angry to care. I plopped myself down next to Annabeth, and started munching on her fries angrily. "Woah what happened to you?," she asked. I glared at the table and told them the story. "Wow that is messed up," Percy said. I nodded, "I can't believe him he's such a jerk!" "I can't believe he would do that to you! He should know never to mess with one of my friends, cause if he messes with you he messed with us. I think it's time we payed him a little visit ain't it Perce?," Annabeth said slyly. "Why yes of course Annie, you are correct as always," Percy replied with an English accent. I giggled, "Your impossible, Percy." "I know, and that's what u love me for," he said grinning cheekily. Annabeth and I laughed, someone cleared their throat behind me. I went into full instinct mode, I slid my foot out from behind me and grabbed the person ankle, I turned around and grabbed the front of their shirt, but I wasn't looking at drake, it was Clarisse. "Oh sorry Clarisse," I apologized and let go of her shirt. "Ok then, that was different. Can I talk to you for a second?," she said. I nodded and walked off with her to a quiet corner. "Okay well, since Percy said that he was gonna ask out Annie tonight I think we should do something special for them, something they'll remember," she said mischievously. "What do you have in mind?" "Well I talked with a few people and we decided that were gonna eavesdrop on their conversation and once their together we're gonna put em on our shoulders and dump em in the lake!," she said excitedly. I laughed, "Sounds great, I'm totally in!" "Awesome, alright we're all gonna meet here at 7 so the water will be cold enough for them to be freezing after and it'll be dark enough that they won't be able to see us." "Cool, see ya then." ~~~time skip to 7~~~ I raced out of my cabin and towards the dining pavilion to get our "percabeth plan" started. Clarisse was there yelling at some poor kid while Chris was trying to calm her down. Chris started talking to Clarisse and she stopped paying attention to the kid, I ran over to the kid and pulled her away from Clarisse. The poor girl was trembling, she didn't look over 6 years old. "Hey sweetie what's your name?," I asked soothingly. "L-Lucy d-daughter of Hermes," she said stuttering. "Well Lucy daughter of Hermes, that's Clarisse and she's not very nice sometimes but don't worry if you just stay out of her way she won't bother you. I'm Peyton, by the way, daughter of Aphrodite," I stated. "No wonder your so pretty," she said smiling cheekily. "Ya dam right she's pretty," someone said from behind me. I whirled around, ever since the whole thing with drake happened I've been on edge, but the only person there was Connor. I blushed but tried to stay collected, "Connor language, there are kids around," I scolded. He laughed, "Are u ready for plan percabeth to start?" "Uh definitely, I'm like their #1 fan." He chuckled and grabbed Lucy's hand, "Come on Lucy lets see what we can steal from Clarisse," he said mischievously. She giggled and waved bye to me as Connor dragged her off. Clarisse came over to me, "Glad to see your here on time," she said. "What can I help with?," I said perkily. She smiled, "Oh you have the hardest job, eavesdropping." "Oh no," I said as she dragged me off. She placed me by a corner right behind Annabeth and Percy eating a blue cupcake with their fingers. "It's easy really just hear everything they say and once something romantic happens give us the signal and we'll come and dump em in the lake. Oh and one more thing don't get caught," she said and turned around before I could say anything. I groaned and turned my attention to "percabeth." I'm not going to share all the details but in the end they were soaking and I earned myself 100 drachmas.

** A/N here's the next chapter hope u like it, reviews are appreciated! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It has been six months. Six months since I received that horrible news. ***Flashback* **

It was 8 A.M. I was getting horrible nightmares those past few days so I haven't gotten much sleep, I had been up since 3. So I decided to walk around camp, it was hot but breezy, so it was perfect for swimming. I put my bathing suit on and walked to the beach. I passed the Poseidon cabin and heard a shrilling scream, you know when u watch a horror movie and the girl always screams, that was the exact same scream I heard. I ran towards the cabin and found Annabeth curled up in a ball, rocking herself back and forth. I went over to her, she was on a panick, "Hey Annabeth, tell me what's wrong?," I said gently. She looked at me just realizing I was there, "P-P-Percy," she stuttered out. "What's wrong with Percy?" She burst into tears and hugged me tight. I decided to calm her down then ask questions. I rubbed her back and let her cry into my shirt, her sobs echoing in the room. Finally she started to calm down, her breathing steadied and her heart beat eased. "Ok, now tell me what's wrong," I said concernedly. "Can't you see? Percy's gone!," she said panicking. I looked around the cabin, just noticing that he wasn't anywhere in here. "Annabeth, he could be anywhere. There's lots of places he could be," I reassured. "No, you don't understand! I've been searching this whole morning! I had a nightmare and decided to take a walk, but because it was so cold last night I needed my sweater, but I couldn't find it so I knew that I probably had left it in Percy's cabin so I headed over here. But when I got here no one answered the door, I walked in and no one was there, I knew he probably took a walk so I went looking for him. But I couldn't find him anywhere! I checked back here and I still haven't found him! I even tried calling him, Peyton! Calling him!," she said starting to cry again. I started hyperventilating, "Oh gods, Annabeth! We need to tell Chiron!," I said and grabbed her arm. I pulled her to the Big House and knocked on the door. Chiron answered and welcomed us inside. "So what can I do for you girls today?," he said smiling but quickly dropped it when he saw our faces, we had puffy red eyes and our faces were swollen from crying. "Oh no, what's happened?," he asked worriedly. Annabeth bursted into another fit of sobs and sat down in a chair covering her face with her hands. I sighed and told Chiron the story, his eyes widened and teared up. I could tell he cared for Percy, but he acted strong for us. "Oh my. Well I guess we start sending out search parties, ill tell the rest of the campers at breakfast, and the first party will be sent out by lunch. Why don't you girls get some food and some rest? You both look exhausted," he said. I nodded and grabbed Annabeth's shoulder gently, I pulled her up from the chair and brought her to the dining pavilion. I grabbed some pancakes for us and sat down next to her, I handed her a bottle of water and she drank it absentmindedly. I put a plate of pancakes in front of her and she pushed it away, I didn't blame her for not having an appetite, I didn't have one either. To be honest I actually felt like I might upchuck at any moment. I fed her some oatmeal, I mean I couldn't have the girl starving on me, and brought her to her cabin. I told Malcolm to bring the rest of the cabin to breakfast. Once everyone had filed out, I placed Annabeth on her bunk and stayed with her until she fell asleep, I kissed her forehead and walked to my cabin. Drew led everyone out of the cabin for breakfast and I laid down on my bunk staring at the ceiling, thinking about all the things that just happened. I didn't realize it but tears were running down my face and blurring my vision, I wiped my eyes and grabbed my phone off of my dresser. I went to Messages and clicked Percy. I sent him 5 messages, this is what they read: Hey Percy, um I just wanted to tell you that your a great boyfriend to Annabeth and we really miss you, Come back to us please Perce, Don't leave us, We need you, Annabeth needs you. I never got a response. I waited just for a small sign that he was alive but nothing came. Nothing. I laid back down on my back and soon sleep overtook me and I drifted off into the darkness. ***End of Flashback*** I was in my bedroom on Olympus trying to read a book, emphasis on trying. I couldn't concentrate, I kept thinking about.. well, everything. Percy has been missing for 6 months, I haven't seen Nico since the war, and Annabeth wasn't doing so good. She had lost 10 pounds and wasn't doing anything but looking for him. I worried about her, I knew that he was either dead or really good at hide-and-seek. I decided to IM Annabeth and Nico, I went to the temple gardens and threw a drachma into a water fountain. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood," I said and waited for her to appear. The rainbow shimmered and Annabeth appeared, she was talking to Butch from the Iris cabin. "I talked to Coach Hedge yesterday and he wants us to send back up to the wilderness school he's at, there's 2 demigods and he said there's monsters on their trail so we need to hurry. We're going to leave at 10 so we'll reach them around lunch time," Annabeth said to Butch, she hadn't yet realized I was there. Butch nodded and walked away, "Hey Annabeth," I said, she jumped up startled and looked at the Iris message. She smiled slightly, "Hey Peyton, what's up?" "Oh nothing I just wanted to check up on you. Are u doing anything today?" "Yeah I'm getting some demigods from this wilderness school Coach Hedge is at, but besides that I'm free. Are u planning a trip to camp?," she asked. "Yeah I'm thinking about coming to camp in a few weeks, do u want me to come sooner?" "Nah, u come whenever u want too. I'm holding up just fine over here," she said, but the bags under her eyes said otherwise, she looked stressed and I could tell she hadn't been eating or sleeping much, her clothes hung off her limply and her hair was greasy and matted to her head. But I didn't press the matter, I knew she would deny it, "Ok, tell me if u need anything, I'll talk to u soon." "Alright will do, bye Peyton." "Bye," I said and slashed my hand through the message. It dissolved and I redid the whole ritual again but instead I called Nico. I had no clue where he was so I just said his name and left it at that. The mist glittered in the sunlight, I stared at the message waiting for him to appear, but he never did. The mist dissolved and my coin clinked at the bottom of the fountain. I sighed, oh well, I'll try again tomorrow. The rest of the week passed just like any other week, I did my daily routines with the gods and IMed my friends. But I started noticing weird things Zeus started to do. When I would go train with him, whenever he got frustrated his form would flicker and he would hold his head as if he was having a migraine. Hera had disappeared and the gods were constantly on edge. They stopped claiming their children and stopped communicating with the outside world, Zeus ordered the gods not to speak to any of their children. The gods were going silent and I had no idea why. I asked Poseidon about it a few times and most of the time he would just say it was some stupid thing Zeus was doing and he'd grow out of it soon, but I didn't know if he would. One day I got so fed up, I had asked Zeus if he could give me a drachma so I could IM Annabeth and he said that if I IMed her he would kick me out. I ran out of the palace room and ran to find Athena. I found her bickering with Hermes about his palace and how the architecture was horrible, blah blah blah. I stomped over to them, "Aunt Athena, why is Zeus being so cruel?" She looked at me and Hermes took that as an opportunity to run away, "Um-uh, I don't know?," she said but it sounded more like a question. "Please tell me, he won't even let me talk to any of my friends anymore. He refused to give me a drachma so I could IM Annabeth, please why's he doing this?," I begged. She cleared her throat, "Um well if I tell u, u can't tell anyone," I nodded and she continued, "Okay well, u know about the Prophecy of Seven right? Well it seems that Hera has taken it into her own hands to interpret the prophecy and Zeus found out. She fled from his wrath but got kidnapped and is chained somewhere. Since the gods cannot do anything for ourselves, a group of demigods shall go on the quest, Apollo said that he's going to deliver the prophecy tomorrow. I'm praying that it's not a big matter and isn't part of the Prophecy of Seven but if it is then this might be the first step to a big war. I don't know why Zeus is cutting of the communications with our children though, he's been acting very strange lately. I hope he's not being influenced by... Never mind that's all u need to know Peyton. If u have any more questions u can always ask Zeus himself," she said and walked away swiftly. I stood there shocked that 1: she had actually told me as 2: that I didn't have even the slightest clue what was going on. I walked back to my room dazedly. What the fuck just happened?, I thought, I can't believe Hera she's such an ass. I knew that I needed to get to camp and quick. I went to Zeus to see if I could get his permission. "Lord Zeus," I said and bowed before continuing, "Um I just wanted to tell u that u look wonderful today. Totally fetching! Did u get a new haircut?," I complimented even though the words were like vomit in my mouth. "Why yes I did Peyton thank u for noticing!," he said running his fingers through his hair. How could a god be stupid? Oh wait scratch that almost all of them are, I thought. "Um so while I have ur attention, I was wondering if I could visit camp today?," I asked and smiled hopefully. "Absolutely not," he said grinning. "What? Why not?," I was sure my plan was working, guess not. "Because,"he said simply. "Because is a conjugation," I stated angrily. "I'm sorry Peyton but u can't go," he said not really sounding apologetic. "Ugh ur so aggravating," I screamed, my hands were itching to wrap around his neck and strangle him. "Thank u," he said touching his heart. I screamed in frustration and ran to my room. I there for the rest of the day and missed the next 2 meals. My stomach growled but I refused to leave. My mom came in after dinner and gave me a hamburger and some fries, my favorite. She smiled as I scarfed down my food, I gulped down my coke and thanked her. She laughed, "Well I couldn't let my daughter starve now could I?" I shook my head, "Now why are u in here in the first place?," she asked. "I got in a fight with Zeus, I asked if I could go to camp and he said no so I got mad then he didn't get mad so I got even madder, and then I got so mad that I was about to strangle him so before I did anything rash I marched over here and I've been here since," I said. Her eyes widened, "Wow that's... Something. That isn't really my area of expertise so if u wanna talk about a fight or something go to Athena, onto something a little more in my area have u talked to Nico at all?," she said curiously. I blushed, "N-no why w-would I?," I stuttered, I was surprised I even managed to get that out. "Um because u always tell me that he's ur best friend and u obviously like him so just stop messing with me!," she said suddenly aggravated. My mouth opened in shock, "I don't like him, I don't know why everyone keeps saying that!," I said getting frustrated. "Ugh ur impossible, just like Athena!," she marched out of my room and slammed the door. I flopped back onto my bed and screamed into a pillow. I must've fell asleep because when I woke up it was dark outside. My door creaked open and a hooded figure stepped inside and closed it gently. I sat up, "Who are u? What do u want?," I asked panicked. The figure stepped towards me and I pressed back against the wall. "Ssssh just calm down, I'm not here to hurt u, if anything I'm here to help u," the voice was soothing and made me feel warm inside. "Who are u?" "A helper, I came to give u an important message," it replied, I tried to see the persons face but I couldn't tell in the darkness. "Follow ur heart, it's ur life do what u think is right and if it turns out to be bad, learn. Learn from ur mistakes that's the most important thing," it said in a relaxing voice. The figure turned and walked out of the room swiftly, but as it turned I caught a glimpse of the person, they had brown matter hair and warm brown eyes I couldn't tell any details about the face but I knew that it was female. I relaxed when the person left and thought about what she said. "Follow ur heart"? What is this downtown abbey? What does my heart want? I thought about the one thing that I wanted to do. Go to camp. So I did the most unlike Peyton thing ever. I snuck out.

** A/N CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I haven't done one in while and it was just overdue. Review please **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I was getting ready to leave when I decided to leave a note so no one would worry, even though I doubted they would. Once that was done, I climbed out the window of my room and tiptoed to the elevator. I clicked the button and waited, the ding seemed louder than usual, echoing in the open space. I cringed and checked behind me for any movement. I stepped inside and the doors closed, music played in the background but I barely payed attention to it, my eyes started to flutter shut and I rubbed my eyes in a sorry attempt to stay awake. Ding. I jumped, the doors opened and I walked into the lobby. The lobby was empty and I tried to open the door but it was locked. I jiggled the handle but finally gave up and looked for a key. I checked the desk and opened all the cabinets. I didn't find anything on the desk so I went toward the coat rack where 3 jackets were still hanging. I checked the pockets of the coats, when my hand hit something metal. I pulled them out of the pocket and sure enough, there they were. The keys. I praised myself mentally and unlocked the door. The cold air hit me unexpectedly, I rubbed my hands on my bare arms, I realized I didn't pack anything and I was standing in my pajamas. Then a thought hit me. I had no transportation. I closed my eyes and slapped my forehead, I racked my brain for an idea but nothing came to me. I knew I would have to call them, I sighed and whistled loudly. Mist fogged my vision and when it cleared a yellow taxi cab that looked like it had just been through the dark ages stood in its place. I got inside and braced myself for the worst. "Destination?," they voiced together. "Um camp half-blood please," I said nervously. "Settle down dear, this is going to be a bumpy ride," the one on the right said. I gulped, have I really hit so low that I have to call them for help? I pulled out my phone and tried to pretend to do something before they started arguing, I glanced up and screamed. We were headed straight towards a tree. "What? What's going on?," two of them asked. "We're headed for a tree u moron!," said the one in the middle and yanked the wheel away from the driver. The driver started screaming and slapped the one in the middle. They slapped each other and screamed words that even I wouldn't say. While they were going at it, I was still screaming cause we were still headed towards the forest jerking left and right. I slammed from side to side and tried to get them to focus on the road. The one on the right slapped the one in the middle on the back, her back arched and I heard a popping sound. Righty caught it, in the air and slammed her hand on Lefty's face. She yelped and jerked the wheel right to avoid hitting another tree. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Middle and Righty then started arguing with each other over who should get the eyeball next. I decided I wanted to live so I put up my hand to this craziness. "Alright! This is my stop! I'm just gonna go now!," I screamed over their yelling. "Oh but we're almost there sweetie, we can take u the rest of the way," Lefty said in a sickly sweet voice. "No it's really no trouble, I can walk the rest from here," the words had just left my mouth when Lefty slammed down on the brakes and a ding sounded. "That will be 25 drachmas," Middle said. I handed over a stack of drachmas without counting and got out of the taxi while I was still alive. I breathed a sigh of relief and checked where I was. I saw a gas station about a mile up and made my way up. The bell ringed as I walked inside, everyone looked up at me. Some people shot me weird glances but I didn't blame them, I mean a 16 year old was wearing pajamas at a gas station in the middle of the night I would look at them weird too. I went up to the counter and asked where I was. Turns out I was only 10 minutes walking distance from camp, I thanked the cashier and headed towards camp. I walked quietly down the highway, thinking to myself. What would I face at camp? would everything be normal? was Percy back yet? What would the gods do when they realized I was gone? would they burn me to a crisp? or not care? I almost laughed aloud when I thought that. The gods not care when someone disobeyed their direct order? Yeah I've never heard that one before. I would most probably get turned into a whale or something. But I knew that I needed to get to camp, something about that girl when she spoke to me, almost like it was urgent. I shook my head, maybe I'm just going crazy. That's when I heard the voices. "Ugh Piper! I already told u! We don't need a flashlight, I could just light up my hand!," a voice complained. "Shut up, Leo! No one cares!", a girl voice said back. "Would u two stop arguing and help me finish patrol duty already?!," another voice said aggravatingly. "Haha u said duty!," Leo joked. I heard a smack and then a loud groan, someone snickered. "Shut it, Jason! I bet u just want to finish so u and Piper can go make out somewhere," Leo retorted. "How many times have I told u to shut up! Just be quiet before someone hears and we get put on kitchen duty with the harpies!," Piper said. "U never denied it though," Leo whispered softly. The voices kept getting louder and I had no intentions of getting caught. I wasn't positive if they were demigods but I wasn't going to take any chances. I scrambled behind a bush and waited for them to pass. "Wait did u hear that?," Piper asked. I cursed under my breath, "Wow whoever it is has a dirty mouth," Leo said. "Who's there?," Jason asked and shined the flashlight around. They turned their backs to me and I jumped up. I swiped my foot across the ground and Leo tumbled down, Piper turned around but I grabbed her arm and judo flipped her onto the ground. Jason stood there surprised for a moment then sprung into action and pulled out a sword. He swung but I ducked in between his legs and kicked the back of his knee, he collapsed and I wiped my hands with satisfaction. They all groaned on the floor, "Who are u?," Piper asked. "I should ask u the same thing," I replied cooly, I stuck out my hand and pulled them up. "Don't worry I don't bite, unless u attack me. The names Peyton, daughter of Aphrodite," I introduced. "I'm Jason son of Jupiter uh I mean Zeus, this is Piper daughter of Aphrodite ur sister I guess, and that's Leo son of Hephaestus," Jason said. Piper had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, Jason had blonde hair and electric blue eyes he looked like someone I knew but I couldn't put my finger on it, and Leo had curly brown hair and looked like a Latino elf, his warm brown eyes shined mischievously and you could tell he had a bad case of ADHD. I smiled awkwardly at them, "Well I should get going, um nice to meet you." I turned away and started walking into the forest, "Wait up! Ur obviously a demigod, we need to take u to camp," Leo said. I froze in my tracks, "Did u say camp? like Camp Half-Blood?" They nodded, "Why do u know it?," Piper asked. I laughed, "I practically grew up there, I was actually headed there right now." "Great we'll go together!," Piper said perkily. They walked ahead of me, talking in low voices. I pretended to listen to music on my phone, Leo glanced back at me and his eyes widened. He ran over to me and snatched my phone, "What the hell?!" He pulled out a hammer from his tool belt ready to smash it, "Wait! It's a demigod phone!" He froze, "What?" Piper and Jason ran over to us. "It's a demigod phone, my uncle made it for me," I said slowly taking back my phone. "Who's ur uncle?," Leo asked confusedly, Piper smacked the back of his head, "U can't go around asking people personal questions!" "No it's ok. Um it's Hephaestus," I muttered. "Like the god Hephaestus?," he asked. "Well of course the god Hephaestus! What other Hephaestus is there?" "Oh so u mean like how Piper is my half sister," he said. "Sorta." "What do u mean sorta?" They were all looking at me with confused expressions, I felt uncomfortable under their gaze. "Um it's a long story," I said. "We have some time," Leo replied. "My dad bailed on my mom and left when I was a baby so Aphrodite was forced to raise me. That's why I think of all the gods as my aunts and uncles cause they raised me, end of story," I said narrowing my life down to 2 sentences. They stared at me in confusion then awe and wonder. "T-that's not a l-long story," Leo stuttered out. I smiled sheepishly, "No I guess not." We locked eyes and I had this weird déjàvú like his eyes were trying to tell me something I just couldn't figure out what. Piper looked between us and Jason cleared his throat loudly, I looked at him. "That story is hard to believe, how do we know ur telling the truth?," Jason asked. "Excuse me?" "Just back off Jason, I believe her," Leo defended. "No it's fine, if u don't believe me then I'll show u," I wanted to burst Jason's bubble so bad I was practically glowing with anger. I smirked at him, oh u have no idea what's coming to u. I looked around me for a power source and decided to teach this son of Zeus a lesson. I thrusted my hands up and lightning flashed behind me, I walked up to him and touched his arm. All the hair on his body stood up and he shook as I shocked him. I waved my hand and the lightning died, "Now do u believe me?" He nodded his head vigorously, Leo and Piper snickered at their burnt friend. "Now that that's taken care of, lets get a move on people," I said. "Milady," Leo said and gestured for me to go first. I laughed and looked at Jason again, he still looked shaken up. "I don't think Jason will be able to move, should I fly us over there?" Pipers eyes widened, "U can do that?" "Of course! I was raised by Zeus he taught me everything I know, oh wait that's not true Athena did." They laughed, "Hey I'm sorry about doubting u Peyton, I hope we can be friends," Jason said. "It's cool, there's always an unbeliever once in a while." He chuckled, "Now about that ride?" "Alright people grab into me and we'll get a move on." Piper grabbed my hand, Jason grabbed my arm, and Leo grabbed my other arm. I smiled, "Here we go! This is gonna be a fun." I summoned the winds and we floated above the ground, slowly going up. Once we were a good 12 feet in the air, a sudden burst of wind shot us up and we moved gracefully around the trees toward camp. Leo yelled excitedly while Piper and Jason looked around in amazement. I slowed down and placed us gently on Half-Blood Hill. "That was amazing!" "Lets do it again!" "U have to show me how u do that!" They all said at once. I giggled, "It's not that amazing," I protested. "Hell yeah it is and don't try to deny it!," Leo screamed. I smiled shyly, "Um we should probably go before the harpies come and eat us or something." Thankfully Piper caught on and realized that I was a little uncomfortable with the attention and moved the boys along. We told Chiron I was here and Leo and Jason walked to their cabins. Piper and I made our way to our cabin. We talked and she told me about her family. Luckily our beds were right next to each other so we talked practically the whole night. "Your lucky Peyton," she said. "How?" "What do u mean how? You have basically more than one parent and a family that loves u, ur very fortunate especially for a demigod." "I guess, it does come in handy sometimes." "Be thankful for what u have Peyton, not a lot of people are as lucky as u." "Okay Piper, I promise to be thankful." "Swear it?," she questioned. "I swear it on the river Styx," I promised and closed my eyes.

** A/N I'm so sorry I haven't posted guys! It was really hard to finish this chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait. Please review I need to know ur guys thoughts **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

I stayed at camp for 3 days, comforting Annabeth, helping her search for Percy, when it finally happened. Zeus came to camp. I was in the Athena cabin bringing Annabeth her lunch and crossing off the places we had already looked for Percy, when I heard a loud shout, "PEYTON!" I tensed up and my eyes widened, uh oh. Annabeth looked at me with wide eyes, "U should go see what he wants." I nodded my head and ran toward the Big House where Chiron was trying to calm down Zeus. "Lord Zeus if u would just listen to the poor girl, I'm sure she has a good explanation for all this," Chiron reasoned. "If that girl doesn't come home with me right now, something very bad is going to happen," Zeus threatened and Chiron gulped. "Sure took u long enough," I said casually, trying to calm my racing heart, he turned toward me a murderous look in his eyes but it soon faded and he sighed with relief, I frowned. "Oh thank goodness your here, your mother- I mean we have been worried sick about you!," he said obviously pretending to care. "Right, let me get my stuff. I have one thing to take care of and I'll go home with you." I walked away confused as to what happened, he didn't even punish me. Suddenly a burst of happiness surged through my body, I didn't get punished! I marched into the Athena cabin and bumped into Malcolm, "what was all the yelling about? It startled me so bad I dropped my book," he said. "IM NOT DEAD!," I shrieked. He covered his ears, "Jeez Peyton, lower your voice." I hugged him tightly and he laughed, I went over to Annabeth and told her what happened. "Praise the gods your still alive!," she said the happiest I had seen her in months. "I should go say bye to Piper, Leo and Jason. I'll see you next time I sneak out of Olympus," I said smiling she giggled and I ran to the arena where I knew Jason would be. I went inside and luckily all 3 of them were sitting there talking. I went up to them, "Guess what guys? I'm not dead!," I screamed. "Why would you be dead?," Leo said. "Well Zeus just found out I left and showed up screaming and being grumpy as usual, and I thought he was gonna kill me. But he didn't so I'm alive," I told them quickly. Piper laughed, "You better be careful he might just wanna kill you on Olympus," she teased. I chuckled, "Well am I the only one who's happy about Peyton being alive? because if you guys cared you would've started dancing like me!," Leo said and started doing all these crazy dance moves, Piper, Jason and I laughed and joined him. After about 5 minutes of dancing, I stopped. "Oh shit I gotta go, I told Zeus I would leave with him after I got my stuff," I said worriedly. "Then go!," they said and I ran out to pack my stuff. It only took like 2 minutes because I didn't bring anything when I snuck out. I raced towards an angry looking Zeus, once he saw me he snapped his fingers and flashed us out of camp. We were in the palace room where all the gods were already in their assigned thrones as if they were waiting for me, which I expect they were. I forced a smile, "Hey everyone," I said nervously, trying to be casual. They all looked at me with relief, anger, and worry. My smile faded off my face and I bit my lip, waiting for someone to say anything. Apollo was the first to say something, "Um I personally don't know what I'm doing here, I think what Peyton did was awesome! She's finally acting like a teenager! Next she's gonna be sneaking out to meet with her-" Poseidon interrupted, "I don't think anyone wants your opinion right now Apollo, so shut up." Apollo blushed and looked at his converse. "Peyton, you had us really worried, you can't just sneak off like that," my mom said. I don't know why but I felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Well maybe you guys should listen to me then I won't go sneaking off," I snapped before I could think otherwise. "That is no way to talk to your mother young lady," Aphrodite said shockingly. "Really? I didn't know, because your never there anyways! You never wanted me! If you would've known this would've happened, you probably would've aborted me!," I said and regretted it once it came out of my mouth. Her eyes filled with tears, "You know that's not true Peyton, I love you. You know that right?" I stayed silent and then did something neither of us were expecting. I shook my head. Her eyes widened and tears spilled out, "Oh Peyton," she said reaching out towards me. "Just leave me alone!," I screamed and ran to my room. I sobbed onto my pillow and soaked it with tears, I felt bad for hurting her. Then I felt mad for feeling bad, I shouldn't feel like this. It was the truth. She never cared for me and she practically handed me over to Athena. My emotions were all over the place constantly changing and reprimanding me. I sighed and laid down, I popped my headphone in and clicked shuffle. An Adele song immediately came on and I listened intently to the daughter of Apollo. I remembered how Apollo told me that I was related to an amazing singer and I had guessed for hours who it was when he finally gave in and told me it was Adele, I was confused at first, "Who's her godly parent?" "Me," he stated proudly. Since then I became obsessed with her and was constantly asking Apollo other children he had that were talented. I smiled at the memory and didn't realize that Why Try by Ariana grande turned on. I hopped off my bed and started dancing like a maniac and singing along to the words. I jumped on my bed and swung my hair around, I shouted out the lyrics and pretended to play air guitar. I played my "guitar" like crazy and took a dramatic bow once the song was over. I heard a muffled sound through my headphones and snatched them out of my ears, I turned and there, standing in front of me was, my mother. She clapped and yelled compliments at me, I laughed and took another bow. I flopped onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling, she copied what I did and we sat together in comfortable but tense silence, remembering the conversation that happened earlier. "I'm sorry Peyton," she said abruptly. "For what?," I asked incredulously. "For everything. I'm sorry for not being there for you, I'm sorry for not being a good mother, I'm sorry for not telling you anything about your past. I'm sorry, I really truly am." "It's okay, I mean I understand. It's not your fault, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry," I said. "Now that were good, I guess I sorta owe you one. Name one thing that you want to know," she said. "My past, you know like my dad," I said immediately. She sighed, "I suppose it is time you know, alright where should I start?" "From the beginning obviously," I said. She laughed, "Okay, well your father and I met on the beach, we instantly hit it off. We became good friends and then eventually we started dating. We decided to get a place together and one thing led to another, that soon enough I was pregnant. Oh you won't believe this part, I was carrying twins," she said. My mouth gaped at her, "Wait, slow your roll lady. You mean to tell me that I'm a twin and I didn't even know it? Oh wait better question, where is this twin that we speak of?" "That's the bad part. One day, Zeus told me that my time was up with him, I couldn't spend anymore time with your father. I was heartbroken, I loved your dad and I had to leave him. It hurt a lot, it was a really painful experience. I tried to sneak out one night and just disappear but he caught me. I told him everything, well everything except me being a goddess. He got angry, of course he didn't understand and he ran away.. with your sister." Tears built up in my eyes, "What was his name?," I asked. "Tristan, Tristan McLean."

** A/N hello my beautiful People! So I know this chapter kinda short and I'm really sorry about that, but this needed to happen! Plus I have a couple ideas of things that are going to happen later so this is like the smallest cliffhanger yet, but don't worry. Actually you should worry, my ideas are not anything that you guys will like, but there still gonna happen. Alright sorry for rambling, I'll post another chapter soon I promise, but please review. Anything is appreciated! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17:

I racked my brain trying to place the name, then it finally hit me. Piper. "That's Pipers dad," I mumbled, completely and utterly shocked,"Did you know?" Aphrodite nodded her head sullenly, "I didn't want to tell you, I was scared you would get mad at me for not saying anything about her." "Does she know?," I asked. "Unless her dad told her she had a twin, no she doesn't," she replied. "Is he still alive?" "Oh most definitely," she chuckled. "Can I meet him?," I asked. "Oh sweetie, I would love for you to reconnect with him but if you do then he would question you about me, and I'm not sure he's ready to know I'm a goddess. I would wait it out, just for a little while." "Okay," I sighed. "I love you Peyton," she said, getting up to leave. "Love you too," she walked out of the room and I continued to stare at the ceiling until sleep overcame me and I drifted into the darkness.

****Time skip to 4 months later****

"Oh my gods Peyton wake up already! You sleep just as long as Percy!," My eyes fluttered open and was surprised to see Annabeth's face right in front of mine. "What's up?," I asked and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry for being so snappy, I'm just super nervous! We're really close to the roman camp and I can't keep still! I needed someone to talk to, Leo said that I'm being even more ADHD than him," she said sheepishly. "It's fine, um why couldn't you talk to Piper?," I said stifling a yawn. "She's about as nervous as me, every time I try and talk to her she tells me she needs to practice her lines." "I see, now onto the matter of why you called me. Confess all your worries onto the glorious Peyton and I will show you how wrong they are," I said, still keeping my humor despite me feeling like I'm about to pass out. She giggled, "I don't know how you keep your sense of humor through all this." "I learned a lot from Percy," I said and her eyes darkened at his name. "What's wrong, Annabeth?," I asked. "What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has another girlfriend? What if he's not there and we just got it all wrong?," she said, worriedly biting her lip. "Annabeth, calm down. Percy's gonna remember you, and even though he's super hot he probably doesn't even have another girlfriend. And if he does I'll smack the living daylights outta him. Plus if he doesn't remember you, just hit him with Coach's bat it always works in the movies." "Yeah but how can you be sure?," she asked. "I'm not. No one is. No one knows if Percy is in that roman camp at all, but your gonna have to trust him. He wouldn't leave you, that I'm sure about. And he's gonna find his way back to you." "Okay, I trust him," she said. "Good, hey what time is it anyway?" "12 o'clock," she said casually. "Oh ok," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Well I should go, Jason told me that we'll be there in about an hour." "Okay, don't forget to update me on what happens, bye." She nodded and waved as I swiped my hand through the screen.

****another time skip, sorry****

"Please let me go to camp! Please," I begged Aphrodite. "Peyton! Stop asking already!," she said aggravated. "Please, please, please," I gave her my big puppy eyes despite that I was 16. "If I say yes will you leave me alone?" "Yes! Yes I'll never bother you again!" "Alright, then you can go! As long as you find a way to get there," she said smirking. "Deal, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I ran to my room and packed all my junk. I raced into the lobby where the lobby man was snoring in his chair, I decided I did not want to call the Fates again so I called a friend. "Hello?," only certain people have phones at camp and even then their not allowed to use it unless it's an emergency. I figured this was a sort of emergency, not really. But I needed some help, so I called the one person at camp who has a phone and can drive. "Malcolm?," I asked. "Yeah. Peyton, why are you using your phone? It's only for emergencies," he replied. "This is an emergency! I'm outside of the Empire State Building can you please come pick me up?," I added just a little of charm speak to persuade him, and luckily it worked. "Okay, I'll be right there," he said and hung up. I didn't like charmspeaking my friends but I knew that if I hadn't he probably wouldn't have said yes. I sat on a bench close to the street and waited for Malcolm to come. After about 20 minutes of impatient waiting, Malcolm finally showed up in the camp car. Strawberries were painted in red on the sides and the windows were tinted, probably to hide the demigods that were usually inside. I hopped into the front seat, and thanked Malcolm for picking me up. He nodded his head, "And how was this an emergency?" "Um it wasn't," I mumbled, blushing a bright red. "That's what I thought, you're lucky you have charm speak." I giggled, "Whatever, you would've done it either way. You know you love me," I said. "Sure keep telling yourself that," he teased. I laughed and the rest of the car ride was ridden in silence. I could tell that he was thinking, probably about Annabeth, I thought. We reached camp and I raced towards my cabin, happy to be back home. You know that feeling when you sleepover your friends house and you have a great time but when you get home your just so happy to be there and you didn't even realize you missed it that much? Well that's the feeling I was having right there. I didn't realize how much I depended on camp, it was my social life, quite literally. I started unpacking my clothes when the she-devil herself walked in. Her face was caked in makeup perfectly and her dress showed off some of her fake cleavage (That's right people, Drew got breast implants. The secret is out, boys). She forced a smile at me, "Hey Peyton, what are you doing here?" "I'm here visiting for a while, mom said I could stay until Percy and Annabeth come back," I said. "Oh, cool I guess," she choked out. I nodded and turned back to unpacking. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you, I'm planning a party later and I would love it if you would come," she said her whole demeanor changing. "What's the catch?," I asked suspiciously. "No catch, just a small party. Some guys from camp, nothing to big," she said smiling sweetly. "Um I guess," I replied hesitantly. "Great, were all meeting at the Big House then we'll just find some things to do and have fun. Mr. D and Chiron wont be here tonight so we thought it was the gods just calling us to plan a something." "Alright, I guess as long as there's no beer or drugs, I'm in." "Perfect, I'll see ya later," she said and strutted out in her 9 inch designer heels. I rolled my eyes, Oh great this is gonna be interesting.

-Later that evening-

I paced around the room, worrying my butt off. What if it's a set up? What if she's just trying to get back at me for something I did? What if it's not really a party and she embarrasses me in front of everyone? Lacy roller her eyes, "Come on, Peyton. It's not that big of a deal, I'm going and so is Mitchell, plus you'll have all your other friends too. It's gonna be fine, and you know that we'll stick up for you," she said. "You're right, I shouldn't be worrying. It's stupid, I don't know why I'm freaking out so much," I said rubbing my hands on my jeans. "What time is the party anyway?," Mitchell asked. "I don't know, 6 I think," I replied. "OMG, it's 5:30! We need to get you ready!," Lacy screamed. "Jeez Lacy, if you're gonna yell, do it next to Peyton!," Mitchell said covering his ears. "Lets go!," Lacy said, totally ignoring mine and Mitchell's protests, dragging us into the walk in closet. She zoomed through each rack pulling dresses and outfits together faster than I could realize. "Skimpy. Short. Ugly. Ew, Drew's," she said and flinged dresses across the room. Mitchell stood there awkwardly and started scooting out of the room slowly, but Lacy grabbed his arm and growled, "Don't even try and leave mister, I'm getting to you next." His eyes widened and he stood straight as a board. "Okay, I'm not going anywhere," he said raising his hands in surrender. She smiled, and went back to criticizing the dresses. After adding 6 more dresses to my arms, she turned to Mitchell and smiled evilly, he groaned knowing what was coming. She turned and walked over to the boys section and looked through all the clothes, "EW why do you guys have polos, those are gross. Oh my gods this is hideous. Jeez for children of Aphrodite, you guys have no sense of style. Ugh this'll do," she said, and placed pairs of jeans and hoodies in his arms. "Now go change," she said, waving her hands towards the dressing rooms. Mitchell exchanged a glance with me like uh oh, and we walked into our separate dressing rooms. I placed the piles of clothes into the floor and put on the first dress. It was red and fitting on the top, while the bottom poofed out and stopped right above my knee. I came out of the dressing room and Lacy bit her lip thinking, she asked me to twirl and turn. She frowned and shook her head, I sighed and went right back into the dressing room. The next dress was a hot pink and curve hugging, it was tight and hit mid thigh. I came out and Lacy curled her lip in disgust, she shook her head quickly and I rolled my eyes. The next dress was purple with lace and see through all over. I didn't even bother, trying it on, I threw it into a corner and picked up the next dress. I immediately, liked it. It was a sky blue corset on the top, while the bottom flowed out. It was a lot like the first dress but more my style and not as tight. I walked out and smiled at Lacy, she turned her head squinting her eyes. After what felt like an eternity, she smiled widely and nodded vigorously. I turned towards Mitchell's dressing room and saw him in a pink tie and dress slacks with his eyes wide, looking scared. Lacy looked at him and shook her head, he sighed in relief and went back in. He emerged again 3 minutes later and was dressed in a gray hoodie and black skinny jeans. His eyes pleaded with Lacy and she agreed hesitantly, he whooped in excitement and ran towards the door, he stopped and looked at us expectantly. "Well aren't you coming?," he asked. I laughed and headed towards him but Lacy grabbed my arm, "You go right ahead Mitchell. I still need to do Peyton's hair and makeup," she said giving me a pointed look. I groaned and Mitchell smiled at my sympathetically, "Are you sure I can go?," he asked. I forced out a nod and he thanked me quickly and dashed out of the cabin before Lacy could make him do something else. Quick as lightning, Lacy snatched my arm and dragged me to the bathroom. She sat me on a swivel chair and faced me towards her, away from the mirror. "Hmmm," she said twisting my face side to side. She whipped out all kinds of makeup and started applying something to my face (hey don't judge, I don't know the names of this stuff). After 15 minutes of torture, she gave me a satisfied look and turned me around towards the mirror. I gasped as I saw my face, the makeup was perfectly done, light gray eyeshadow and my lips were a pale pink, my hair was straightened and curled at the bottom. I thanked Lacy and she went to the dressing room to put a dress on. She came out 4 minutes later in a bright teal dress that stopped mid thigh. She quickly put on gold eyeshadow and a bright red lipstick and we walked towards the Big House. We looked around the room for some of our friends and Lacy left to talk to Juniper. I stood there awkwardly, when someone came up behind me. "Hey Peyton!," Grover said. I turned surprised, "Oh hey Grover, what's up?," I asked. "The sky," he joked. I rolled my eyes, "okay let me rephrase that, whatcha up to?" "Nothing much, I was about to go talk to Juniper but Lacy beat me to it," he said. "Have you heard anything about Percy and Annabeth?," I asked. "Nothing much besides what you already know, our empathy link hasn't been working so well, I keep trying to contact him but it won't work." "Oh okay, I was talking to Annabeth via email but she stopped responding. I was just wondering if you heard anything." "I'll tell you if I hear anything else but it seems that they've stopped talking to everyone." "I'll try and contact Piper and see what's going on," I said. "Okay, tell me how that goes," he replied. "Okay." "Oh there's Connor, I gotta talk to him about a prank him and Travis did on the nymphs the other day," he said walking towards him. "Alone again," I muttered to myself. I looked around and spotted a table full of food, and me being me immediately went over. I poured some punch and gulped it down not realizing how thirsty I was. After I finished the cup, I realized I was still thirsty. I poured myself another cup. And another. And another. Soon I had drank probably about 10 cups of punch and was going to keep going had someone not wrapped their arms around my waist. I tried to wriggle out of their grasp but my moves were sluggish and didn't do much to help me. He turned me around and his grip tightened around my hips, he pressed his lips to mine roughly. He finally let me go and I looked at my attacker. Drake. The back of my mind was warning me to run and get help, but my body didn't listen. I leaned in and kissed him again, fiercer than the last. He pulled on my shirt and I pulled away giggling, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a cabin. He opened the door and I stepped under the door frame, and then my mind went blank. My body took over. That's all I remember.

** A/N I cannot believe I just did that. Oh well. Rick is my uncle, I guess we're truly related. I'm really sorry for not posting I've been really busy with school and work but I promise to get the next chapter to ya very soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N so a lot of stuff happened in the last chapter and I'm really sorry I haven't been posting much. my parents keep taking my phone and my computer won't let me go on this site. I'm really sorry about what I'm about to do and I just want to apologize in advance, some of you may have guessed it already but I'm not gonna say anything else. hopefully I'll post some time next week, it's been really hectic with the holidays, school, and work. so very sorry. okay heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 19:

Searing pain surged through my head. I rubbed my eyes groggily and sat up. The blanket fell from my chest and I realized I was naked and not in my cabin. I looked around me confused, and got up to look around. I figured out I was in the Hera cabin by all the gray statues of her surrounding me. I looked for my clothes and found them scattered all around the room. I put them back on and cleaned the room, racking my brain as to why I was in this situation. I couldn't remember anything from the night before and had a major headache. I went to the bathroom and downed some Advil, I grabbed my phone and emailed Annabeth again. I hadn't heard from her in 8 days. I knew that I shouldn't worry to much, Annabeth could take care of herself and I was happy Percy remembered her but I still had that bad feeling that something was wrong. Gaea was rising that I knew, so I was hoping that was the only bad thing going on at the moment. But I still felt like I was being kept in the dark, something bad had happened and I could feel it. I shook off my thoughts disturbed by them and walked outside. I blinked to adjust to the bright light and rushed towards my cabin, hoping to get by unsuspected. The sun was just rising so I prayed to all the gods to not get caught. I tiptoed towards the door and twisted the doorknob slowly, I opened it and slowly walked inside. I closed the door behind me silently, and turned towards the girls area. I opened our door and walked quietly to my bed, a floor board creaked behind me and seemed to echo in my head. I stopped and realized I was right in front of Sabrina, my 6 year old sisters, bed. Sabrina was a very light sleeper and I held in my breath hoping she wouldn't wake up. She turned over and her eyes opened drowsily, "peyton?" I cursed under my breath, "yeah, sabri?" "what are you doing awake?," she whispered. "I was just going to the bathroom," I said quickly. "why are you still in your clothes then?," she asked. "I fell asleep with them on," I lied. "mmhm sure, don't worry I won't tell Drew. I'm not a snitch like Brian," she said and snuggled deeper into her covers. I smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, while walking the rest of the way to my bed. I grabbed clothes from the dresser and went into the bathroom. Since everyone would have to wake up soon I decided to put on some regular clothes and not pajamas, it's not like I would've had time to sleep anyway. I slipped on my bikini and put some jean shorts, a Camp Half-Blood shirt on, and some black converse over it. I French braided my hair and headed out towards the beach. I walked along the sand and thought about everything that had happened the past couple months. The new prophecy, Percy's disappearance, Jason's arrival, my strange heart-to-heart with my mom and me learning about my father, Annabeth's quest, everything. A lot could happen to a girl in just 6 months. I wondered where my dad was right now, shooting a brand new movie or walking along a beach in California. The thought made me smile and I stared out into the horizon picturing the day when we would meet. A family reunion. My heart ached at the idea, Piper didn't even know that I was her twin, I hadn't seen her since my mom told me and I wasn't planning on doing it over Iris message or email. I sighed, how would she take that news? knowing that she had met her sister and hadn't even known? I started getting claustrophobic by all my thoughts and tried to calm my breathing. I breathed in the salty air and was reminded of Poseidon and his kind smile. I took off my converse and camp clothes and dived into the water. I swam deeper and deeper until I couldn't see the surface anymore, fish and dolphins surrounding me. Some chattered excitedly to see someone, while others barely noticed my presence. Air bubbles floated around me and I chatted with a nearby hippocampi. A hammerhead shark drifted next to me lazily, I petted its back like how you would a dog. My braid swished around me with my every move and I came back up to the surface. I dragged myself out of the water and willed myself to get dry, a trick Percy had taught me. The bell rang for breakfast and I raced towards the dining pavilion. I grabbed two pancakes, some sausage, hash browns, a slice of buttered toast, and a handful of ketchup packets. I sacrificed some of my hash browns and a sausage to the gods feeling especially hungry. I sat at my table my siblings to busy talking about 'who was better Jelena or Jariana' to notice me. I stared at my food getting ready to start eating when I had an urge to put ketchup on my food. I know your thinking, "that's not so weird. I put ketchup on my hashbrowns all the time!" Well the thing is I didn't put ketchup on my hashbrowns. I put it on my pancakes. I was craving it for some weird reason and just did it. I cut my pancakes and started eating, not realizing that all of my siblings had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at me. I looked up because of the silence, "What? Never seen a girl eat ketchup pancakes?," I said. They shot me disgusted looks and went back to whatever the hell they were doing before. Lacy raised an eyebrow at me from across the table and I shrugged in response. I continued to eat all my food and listen to the noise around me. Suddenly an acidy taste filled my throat and I gulped a cup of water to push it down, but the feeling kept rising. I got up and started walking quickly to the bathroom trying not to draw attention to myself, I bumped into Katie Gardner and she apologized, I ignored her trying to get to the bathroom in time. I knocked on the door and twisted the doorknob but it was stuck. "Occupied," someone said from inside. I groaned as the feeling reached my mouth and I rushed outside. I had just made it out the door when I puked up my breakfast all over a nearby bush. I guess ketchup pancakes don't sit well. Katie followed me outside with a water bottle and a pack of saltines in her hand. She pulled my hair away from my face as I puked up my guts. "Oh Peyton, what'd you do this time? did you try another one of your 'ideas' again?," she asked making air quotations. I smiled weakly at her and nodded. "Here take these. They'll settle your stomach. Lets get you to your cabin," she said handing me the crackers and water. I thanked her and we started walking towards my cabin. She steadied me as I walked, and I nibbled on the crackers hesitantly. Drake came up beside me with his little clique and whispering to each other. "Hey beautiful. How's it going today?," he whispered seductively in my ear. "Eww what do you want?," I said shooting him a disgusted look. "What? Oh I see your trying to play it off like you don't remember what happened last night. I get it. Why don't we hook up later?" "No! That's gross! I don't even like you, why would I do that? Just leave me alone!" "But-" "She said to leave her alone, now go away before I get Chiron!," Katie threatened. His eyes widened and he backed away slowly, signaling his friends. They walked away together and I waited until I couldn't see them anymore before I started back to my cabin again. Katie and I walked in silence after our little incident with drake. When we got to my cabin she put medicine on the counter, made sure I was settled in, and left. I could tell drake made her uncomfortable. I walked inside the adrenaline finally fading from my fight. I shrugged off what drake said and moved on. The next day the same thing happened. Puking, drake, weird eating habits, all that good stuff. I didn't worry to much. Until it was still happening after 2 weeks. Then nothing happened. And that's exactly it, Mother Nature never struck. I missed it. That's what got me worrying. I'm not stupid, I know symptoms when I see them, I just refused to believe them. I confessed my worries to Malcolm since he would give me a logical answer. His response wasn't what I was expecting though. After I finished telling him my thoughts he responded with, "Yeah your totally pregnant." "What? That was not the response I was looking for," I said. "I'm sorry, Peyton. You wanted the truth well there it is. Take a pregnancy test and see." I ran out of the cabin and straight towards the infirmary. Will looked up at me as I barged through the door. "Hey what can I do for you?," he asked smiling, but it quickly left his face once he saw my expression. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said, grabbing my arm and sitting me down on a nearby chair. I told him my request and his face turned as pale as a sheet, "Peyton, are you sure? I mean you could just be sick." I looked at him, "I'm not sure. But just to be safe, I need to take one. Do you have any here?" "Yeah I'll get a couple," he said and went into the back room. He came out holding 3 purple boxes and handed them to me. I walked into the bathroom and took each test. I put a timer on my phone and waited for what seemed like forget. I looked at each of them. 3 pink plus' glaring back at me. All of them the same. Each of them saying the same thing. Positive.

** A/N so yeah that just happened. sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20

the story of my life:

Positive? How was I pregnant? Last time I checked I was still a virgin. Memories came flooding back giving me a migraine, more vivid than I would've appreciated. Like every single that happened that night, everything. Oh so that's how. I leaned against the bathtub and let the news sink in. I put my hand on my stomach, there was a child inside of me. I was carrying Drakes child. I groaned, why him, of all people? Will knocked on the door softly, "Are you okay?" I didn't respond. I opened the door and once he saw my face, he immediately knew. He opened his arms and I rushed into them. It was a friendly hug, comforting. Tears ran down my face and I was glad for a friend. "Are you gonna tell Chiron?," he asked. "Yeah, but he's the only person. I'll go back to Olympus before I start showing, please don't tell anyone. Please Will, swear on the Styx," I said desperately. "I swear," he said reluctantly. "But is that really what you want?," he asked. "I don't know, I'm not really sure about what to do." "Who's the father?," he asked quietly. "Drake," I whispered. His eyes widened, "Why would you... you know do it... with him?" "It's not like that, he sorta raped me," I said hanging my head. His eyes got even bigger, "Do you remember everything that happened?" "Yeah, sadly. I don't want to tell him though. He's the last person I would tell." He nodded, "I get it, you don't wanna tell anyone, but at least tell your friends and your family. You can't not tell them, they deserve to know." "Okay," I sighed. "Good, now go tell Chiron." "Thanks Will." "No problem." I ran out of the infirmary, "Remember to take it easy," he called after me. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the Big House. I entered but didn't head to Chiron's office, I headed towards the extra rooms. I needed to see someone that would give me advice and tell me the truth, someone that was in the same situation as me, and the only person that could do that was Mellie. I didn't want to tell Chiron just yet, call me crazy but I know how he'd react. He'd tell me to go home and I needed to stay until The Seven came back. I felt like I needed to be here. So I went to talk to Mellie instead, I knocked on her door. "Come in," she said. "Hey Mellie, how's it going?," I said as I came in. "Hello, Peyton. I'm doing fine, but lets talk about you. Why are you here? There's obviously something bothering you," she stated. She was dressed in a blue satin night gown, a hand draped over her swelling stomach lazily. She was sitting on her bed surfing through channels, she looked at me with kindness in her eyes, eyes that could see right through my fake happy demeanor. My face crumpled and I took the pregnancy test out of my pocket. She gasped when she saw it, "Oh honey. Who's the dad?" "Drake, that son of a-," she gave me a stern look that silenced me from swearing. "Sorry," I muttered. "I'm sorry, Peyton. Really I am. But I don't know why you would come to me about this," she said sympathetically. "You could give me advice, tell me what to do." "I can't. Only you can decide what to do now. I'm not a fan of abortion but it's your choice." "A-abort it? I didn't think about that," I admitted. "It's one of your options. Adoption is also another, it's easier too." "I guess, thanks for your help Mellie. It's definitely a lot to think about." "Sure, and if you ever need to talk Peyton, I'm here. Your welcome any time." "Thank you," I said sincerely and left. "Wow that was no help," I muttered to myself and ran to my cabin. I laid on my bed, staring into space, when something jabbed at my side. I pulled it out and there it was again, the pregnancy test, reminding me of my misfortune. I sighed and hid it underneath my bed, then grabbed my computer. If I was pregnant, I was gonna need to learn all the basics. I typed in he password and a little icon popped up telling me I had an email. Excited that it was from Annabeth, I clicked it. My heart dropped and tears ran down my face rapidly. I read it over and over, maybe hoping that the email would magically change and something good would be written instead of these haunting words that left a bad taste in my mouth. But it was still the same after reading it over for ten minutes, nothing changed.

_"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you sooner. We've been so caught up in getting to The Doors we haven't had much time to ourselves. I'm really sorry. Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. Just typing that makes it all the more real. It was a very hard thing to get over and most of us still haven't, like me. I'm trying to be strong for them, but it hurts. I know how you're feeling so please just give me a call. We can both let out some feelings, confide in each other. Jason's been really distant, so focused on trying to manage the team when he should be talking them through this. I cried for days, but we need to get through this together. Gaea wants us to pull apart from each other not come together. Lets not do what she wants us to._

_love, Piper xoxo"_

Every single time I read it, it was like a punch to the stomach. I could hardly breathe from all the crying, my shoulder were heaving and my body shook from all the pain. I grabbed my phone and ran to the beach. Everyone was at archery, so the beach was clear. I ran into a nearby cave and screamed loudly, the waves crashed against each other dangerously. I tried to calm my breathing but it was hard to stop. Finally after my temper tantrum had ceased, I sat on the sand defeatedly. They'll come back, they will come back. They could survive anything Gaea throws at them.. right? My uncertainty made me all the more mad but I controlled it and bit the inside of my lip to stop from screaming. I called Piper on my phone and waited as it rang. Jason answered on the fourth ring, "Hey Peyton, right now isn't a good time," he said absentmindedly. "Is it true? They're really gone?," I asked totally ignoring his comment before. "Yeah it's true, I gotta go. Here's Leo," he said quickly and Leo came on the phone. "Sup chica-," he was cut off by me crying again. "Ah so Piper told you." I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. They're alive. I just wish I could've saved them." "It's not your fault, Leo. Percy and Annabeth wouldn't blame you, it is not your fault." "Yeah I guess, here's Pipes," he said. "Hey, you got my email? Never mind, you obviously did by the fact that Leo's crying... again," she sighed. "Yeah, um I have some news too. You better sit down and go to a place where your by yourself." "Okay what's this about Peyton?" "Are you by yourself?," I asked insistently. "Yes now tell me." "I'm pregnant," I blurted. "What?!," she shouted. "Drake raped me." I moved the phone away from my ear as she screamed every curse known to humans. She even switched languages. "Okay. Sorry. That needed to be said," she panted out. "What happened? How'd he even get away with that?," she asked. "I'll tell you when you get back. It's a long story." "Alright, well keep me updated with, you know the baby." "About that... I talked to Mellie and she told me the options I have. I could abort it," I whispered. She gasped, "Peyton, you can't do that to your child! There's a little person inside of you and your gonna kill it! How could you even think about doing that?" "I don't wanna do it either! But it's the best option right now! What do you think my mom would do when she hears? I'm sixteen, Piper! I don't wanna be a mom yet! And what would I even do? I'm pretty sure the gods aren't gonna let me stay on Olympus!" "Fine do what you want. It's your decision, I can't stop you, but you can at least consider all of your options." "Whatever. I'll keep you posted, I gotta go." "Please don't go. I'm sorry if I got you mad but please don't leave," she apologized. "Fine," I said and laughed. We could never stay mad at each other. "So.. how's your love life going," we both said simultaneously. "Once an Aphrodite kid, always an Aphrodite kid," Piper said laughing. I laughed along with her, "You first, how's it going with Jason?" "Good actually, we um had our first not the Mist messing with my mind kiss," she said. "Aww that's so sweet." "I know it was pretty romantic. Your turn, have you talked to Nico at all?," she said suggestively. I blushed, "Actually, no. We haven't spoken for a while." "Well considering his circumstances right now, he should talk to someone." "What circumstances?," I asked worriedly. "You don't know?," she sighed and then continued, "Peyton, Nico was at the Roman camp. Percy showed up, Nico freaked and remembered the prophecy, he went looking for the doors. He went through Tartarus by himself and survived, he was captured by Gaea and we had to rescue him. He was dying in this little jar eating pomegranate seeds as food. He's traumatized. He won't speak to anyone but his sister Hazel and even she doesn't know what he went through down there. We're concerned for him but he's focused on getting Percy and Annabeth back. He doesn't eat a lot either, I'm pretty sure he's either so accustomed to eating pomegranates or he never really ate a lot. Hazel told me not to worry, she's forcing him to eat something every day but he skips meals and he's awfully thin. We're lucky we got to him when we did, he didn't have anymore seeds and in a coma. He should talk to you Peyton. It'll bring up his spirits." "Yeah I guess but-." "Speaking of the devil, here he is. It's Peyton," the last comment was given to Nico. "Hello?," he said, his voice low and thick with emotion. "Nico, are you okay?" A silence came over the phone and then hard sobbing. He broke down, just that one sentence made a guy so strong break. "I don't know what to do. Everyone's counting on me to find the Doors when I barely remember anything after being down there," he took a breath and calmed down, "It was nice being trapped, I got some peace and quiet. Time alone. I know what's waiting for me, I wasn't scared of what was gonna happen if no one came. I was almost relieved when I fell into a coma... Sorry that probably sounds weird to you." "It doesn't. That's how you feel, I'm glad you can share that with me." "Yeah," he said quietly and cleared his throat. "So how's it going at camp?," he asked trying to change the subject. "It's fine, um a few things happened but I'll tell you when you get back." "If I make it back," he muttered. "Don't say that." "It's the truth Peyton. There's a possibility that none of us could come back." "Please stop, I don't want to imagine any of you not coming home." He was silent as I sobbed into the phone again. I opened my mouth to speak, "I'm sorry." It took me a while to realize the words came from him. "It's alright Nico. I did overreact a little, I'm just feeling sensitive today." "It's okay. Some things I need to keep to myself," he said softly. I sighed, wow I shouldn't have said that. The class bell rang and I broke the silence, "I have to go now Nico. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" "Okay. Hopefully we'll talk tomorrow." "Yeah," I said and was about to hang up when I came back on the phone. "Nico?" "Yeah?" "I love you. Be careful please." "I will. I love you too," he said and hung up. I smiled and put my phone down. My siblings started filing in to get ready for dinner and I contemplated going to dinner. I decided to go so the baby could get nutrition. The thought startled me and made me realize that I was actually pregnant. I had always wanted to start a family some day but I didn't think I would this young. I placed a hand on my stomach, "what am I gonna do with you?," I muttered. Drew looked at me weird but I acted casual and when she asked who I was talking to, I made it seem like she was going crazy by telling her I never even spoke. She looked uncertain but I shrugged it off and she walked into the bathroom. I got up and changed into some gray joggers and a white baggy shirt that stopped mid thigh. I put my hair up in a pony tail and walked to the mess hall not knowing that I would regret leaving my cabin.

** A/N hi guys *laughs nervously* sorry I haven't posted in awhile. my parents have been taking my phone at night and I don't get it till 3 so I try to write as much as I can with the small amount of time that I have. and this chapter isn't even that good plus I left you on a cliffie. so I'm sorry and I apologize in advance for the upcoming chapters and how long it'll take for me to post. but anyway please review I want to hear all your thoughts and opinions. **


End file.
